Auslly2getha4eva: Austin's Back
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: Sequel to Auslly2getha4eva. What happens when Austin comes back for tour will it all be fun and games or will it be a complete disaster. What happens when Ally goes on your with Austin? Find out in Auslly2getha4eva: Austin's Back. Bad summary please read
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV:  
Dear journal,  
It's been six months since Austin left for his tour and I been missing him like crazy. And it doesn't help that this weekend is prom and Austin is who knows where on his tour. Trish and Dez are going together Sam and Elliot are going together and I'm staying home because I don't want to go with anyone but Austin and if I can't have my prom experience with him I'm not going to have it at all but I know Trish is not going to let me stay home without a fight. Well let the round begin.  
With love,  
Ally ❤  
Right as I was putting away my journal my phone rang. I look to see who it was and of course it was Trish. I thought about ignoring it but knowing Trish if I didn't answer she would show up at my house so with a deep sigh I press answer.  
Trish Ally  
Hello?  
Hey Ally how you feeling?  
Better but still not good  
That's great so do you want to hang out?  
No I don't want to do anything but sit here for another six months  
Ally that's all you've been doing its time to get outside you are going with me and Sam to the mall today besides you have to go shopping for your prom dress.  
Yea about that I'm not going  
What yes you are! I don't care if I have to drag you there your going there is no way I'm having my prom experience without my bestfriend!  
Yea and there is no way I'm having my prom experience without Austin!  
But ally you have to-  
Hold on I'm getting another call  
I look to see that it is an unknown number. I know I shouldn't answer it but I rather talk to a stranger then here Trish yell at me.  
Hey Trish it's my boss I'll talk to you later  
No I'll see you later ill pick you up at 4  
Trish ugh fine! Bye  
Bye!  
I switch to the other call  
Ally other person ally's thoughts  
Hello this is Ally Dawson may I ask who I'm talking too?  
Wow very formal are we hey I know that voice OMG no it can't be can it?  
Austin?  
Hey babe miss me?  
OMG no way of course I miss you how are you calling me where are you how's the tour?  
Woah Als what's with all the questions he laughs man I miss his laugh I'm calling you using my hotel phone I'm in Paris and the tour is going great I'm having fun but I miss you so much how are you doing?  
Im doing fine that's a lie I miss you so much too especially now and Paris oh I always wanted to go to Paris.  
Oh well one day I'll take you just you and me...and what's going on now?  
Oh it's prom this weekend and i can't go with you.  
Oh it is oh man Als I'm so sorry I really wante to go to prom with you I wanted to slow dance with you and give you the best prom experience ever in history so who are you going with not another guy right?  
Haha no Austin I'm not goin with another guy I'm actually not going at all  
What ally you have to go its prom your only prom  
I know Austin but I don't want to go without you.  
Ally stop that don't make me the reason for you not to have the full high school experience now I have to go and the next time I call I better hear about how much fun you had at prom okay  
Okay Austin  
Good I love you  
I love you too bye  
Ugh now I have to go to prom. Gosh I still miss him so much I just really wish he was here. I glance towards my clock and see that it's 3:30 I only have 30minutes till Trish comes and gets me. I guess I'll have fun for Austin at least. I get up take a quick shower and put on one of Austin's old sweaters and some ripped jeans. I put on light makeup, my hair in a ponytail and put on the necklace ring and bracelet Austin got me and to top it off I put on some black high tops and right on time there is a knock on my door. I grab my purse and keys and head out.  
"Hey ally you look cute today"  
"Thanks Trish now let's just get this over with"  
We walk to her car and make our way towards the mall. We go into all of Trish's favorite stores and stop to get food.  
"So Ally have you decided if your going to prom?"  
"Wait your giving me a choice?"  
"No I'm not but I just wanted to try it out for once"  
"Oh well I'm going-"  
"NO Ally I'm not going without you you have to g-wait did you say your going?"  
"Yea I am I had a change in thought"  
"Great"  
When she said that she had that look of "I have a plan" but I decided to ignore it.  
"So wanna go dress shopping?"  
"Sure why not we are here anyway"  
"Okay good I have to take a pic of you in every dress you try"  
"Why Trish?"  
"Because I just want...ugh memories"  
"Oh okay then lets go"  
We tried on dresses for over two hours we were at the last store called A Night to Remember ( haha see what I did there if not its okay but you should check out my story called A Night to Remember)  
First I tried on a black and white dress the bottom was all black and the top was white with a pretty pattern on it. I came out of the dressing room and asked Trish what she thought.  
"So?"  
"OOOO it's cute"  
She pulled out her phone took a picture and started typing. I looked at her weirdly and she just shrugged. She looked down real quick then back at me.  
"Um on second thought I don't like it next"  
I shook my head and walked back into the dressing room. The second dress was white and had flowers all over. I walk out and all Trish does is take a pic waited and then told me no. I went back in tried on a fluffy pink one a long green one and a long red on. Trish took pictures to all and said no to all. I was on my last dress it was a short purple one with ruffles on the bottom and on the top was a line of diamonds and might I say I looked gorgeous a if Trish said no to this one I'm not going. I walk out and Trish's eyes go wide she squeals takes a pic waits and screams.  
"Ally it's perfect you look gorgeous"  
"Thanks I feel gorgeous"  
"Okay go buy it"  
I went to buy it and walked towards Trish. She saw me and we both walked to her car. I took this chance to ask Trish about the pictures.  
"Okay Trish what is the real reason you took all the pictures? I know u sent them to someone now spill."  
"I just...sent them to Dez to get his opinion you know we want you to look good"  
"Oh that makes sense well thanks"  
She drops me off at my house and says she will be over on Saturday to help me get ready. I'm not looking forward to this but it's for Austin it's always for Austin man I wish Austin was here. I go to bed and have a dream of what prom would be like with Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys i hope you are all liking this story. i got a lot of pms about characters and im so excited that you guys want to be apart of this. i hope you like this chapter. Now on to the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's Pov:  
This week went by in a blur and now it's Saturday and Trish is over here doing my hair.  
"Ally this is going to be a night we will never forget"  
" I wish I could forget it"  
"Come on Als you are going to look beautiful and we are going to have fun okay"  
"Yea I guess"  
Just then my phone rang and the door at the same time. I told Trish to get the door she nodded and I looked at my phone. Unknown that only means one person Austin!  
Austin ally  
Hello?  
What no formal greeting this time?  
Lol nope sorry  
Oh that's okay so how's getting ready for prom?  
Ugh it's painful and I really wish you were here  
Me too Als I really wish I could see you in that beautiful dress  
I know and I wish I could see you in a tuxedo looking all handsome  
Haha yea I started to hear mumbles of someone talking it kinda sounded like no it can't be  
Um Austin where are you  
St-Still in Paris wh-why?  
Just wondering I thought I heard voices that kinda sounded like-  
Yea well Als I gtg love you bye  
That was weird Trish comes back with Sam who I'm guessing was at the door she is in this beautiful short black dress and looks abosolutely gorgeous.  
"Wow ally you look beautiful well your hair and makeup I don't know what your dress looks like but I'm pretty sure it's beautiful"  
"Thanks Sam"  
While we were finishing getting ready there was a knock at my bedroom door. I got up to open and see Austin's aunt and my favorite of Austin's cousin Christine. She has helped me a lot these past six months and I love her to death.  
"Wow Als you look amazing I know my cousin would be drooling if he saw you right now"  
"Thanks Christy hello Amy"  
"Hello ally you look absolutely beautiful"  
"Thank you"  
We all started making small talk and Amy helped with all of our finishing touches. Christine helped me pick out my heels for a tomboy she has amazing sense of style. She has her girly moments though. While Trish was doing the finishing touches on me the doorbell rings.  
"Ooo the boys are here" Trish squeals and the. Runs downstairs. Me and Sam and Amy and Christy follow closely behind. Trish opens the door to reveal Elliot and Dez. They both looked very handsome. Before we left Amy took a bunch of pictures of Sam and Elliot and Trish and Dez. Since I didn't have a date I took pictures with everyone but mostly Christy. We all say goodbye and get in the limo they rented and headed to school. When we get there Trish and Dez and Sam and Elliot immediately go and dance. While I go and get some punch. When I reach the punch bowl someone comes up to me and covers my eyes.  
"Hey pretty lady"  
"Hi who are you?"  
"You really don't know who I am"  
"No I don't"  
"Come on Als guess"  
"Austin"  
The person uncovers my eyes. I guess I got it right I started to get really excited but when I turned around I instantly frowned.  
"Dallas?"  
"Wow that's my greeting"  
"Sorry when you let go after I said Austin I thought it was him"  
"Oh no I'm not him I'm sorry I just wanted to come say hi and compliment you and get punch for my date"  
"Who is your date?"  
"Oh my girlfriend"  
"Oh Brooke?"  
"No it's Bridgit"  
"Oh yea sorry how are you two"  
"We are great what about you and Austin"  
"We are awesome I just miss him"  
"Oh yes well I better get back to Bridgit"  
"Okay bye Dallas"  
After Dallas left I sat there alone for half the prom then my favorite slow song comes on. I then feel the presence of someone and they are really close. I stiffen a little when I feel there breath next to my ear.  
"Hey beautiful wanna dance?"  
"No thanks sorry"  
"Come on" he gets closer to where I can feel his body against mine  
"Um sorry I have a boyfriend"  
"I know and he is really lucky to have you" he then puts his arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. I'm now really mad I turn around and slap him as hard as I can.  
"Ow what the heck Als" wait is that no it can't be  
"Austin?"  
"Wow I come all the way here to surprise you and I get slapped"  
"AUSTIN! But how weren't you just in Paris an hour ago?"  
"No I was at Dez's house getting ready for your surprise"  
" I knew I heard Dez's voice in the background"  
"Yea he almost blew it but now I have two questions for you"  
"And they are?"  
"First Ally will you go to prom with me?"  
"Of course I will"  
"Yes! And second may I have this dance without being slapped?" I laugh.  
"Of course"  
He then takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We dance to my favorite song lucky by Jason Mraz. While slow dancing Austin was singing to me.  
"Hey Als?"  
"Yes Austin?" He never replied instead he just leaned down and kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life all of our feelings were in that kiss and I loved every minute of it.  
"I have been dying to do that ever since I left and I am never leaving you again"  
"But what about your tour don't you have to go back?"  
"Nope I'm back and for good"  
"But-"  
"Als no more buts just be glad I'm here and not leaving"  
"Oh I am trust me austin I am" I go on my tiptoes wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. We kiss until we needed to breathe and man do I hate that I wanted that kiss to last forever. Austin then leans down and comes to my ear.  
"Wanna get out of here?" He whispers and I nod. He then takes my hand and leads me out the door. When we make it outside I noticed it was raining. Great just great I'm only in a dress and its raining. I then start to feel something come around my shoulders. I look to see Austin put his jacket around me. He looks at me and smiles  
"I have always wanted to kiss you in the rain may I?"  
I smile.  
"Of course you can"  
he then leans forward and gives ne a gentle kiss then He takes my hand and we walk towards his car. Man am I glad to have my Austin back and I'm never going to let him go again

**Hey you guys what did to think? **

**Review **

**im still taking characters if you want to be in the story just let me know!**

**~auslly2getha4eva~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys i hope you are all liking this story. i got a lot of pms about characters and im so excited that you guys want to be apart of this. i hope you like this chapter. Now on to the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

When Austin and I got to our house we both decided on watching a movie. So while I was making the popcorn Austin was picking the movie. I got two bowls and filled one to the top with m&ms and the other I put the popcorn in. I got two diet cokes and made my way to the living room. When I get there I see Austin put in a scary movie.  
"Austin why did you out a scary movie on? You know I don't like them."  
"Yea but Ally this is Mama and I haven't seen it besides its not that scary"  
"How do you know you haven't seen it?"  
"Ally with a title like mama I'm pretty sure it's not scary"  
"Okay"  
Man was he completely wrong. It was the scariest movie of my life. I have never held on to Austin for so long but by the smirk on his face I can tell he likes it. I just can't believe how he can watch this like its a kid movie. I look towards the screen and see it is about to end so I decided to watch the ending. It wasn't to scary but it was sad I cried and austin notice because he pulled me into a hug.  
"Als it's just a movie it will be okay"  
"Yea I know but it was just so sad"  
"So now what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know what do you want to do?"  
"Well since you asked"  
He slowly pulled out of the hug and pulled me onto his lap. I like this position. He smiles at me then starts to lean so I meet him half way until our lips our touching. We kiss for about 2 minute until it turns into one heated make out session. We went from me on Austin's lap to austin hovering over me on the couch. I'm pretty sure we would have went farther if someone hasn't cleared their throat.  
"Um Ally way to ditch us at prom"  
"Yea seriously what kind of best friend does that?"  
Austin looks at me and quietly giggles before getting up off the couch.  
"Sorry ladies I wanted her all to my self"  
"Austin what are you ding here?"  
"Yea nice to see you too Sam"  
"Sorry but seriously"  
"He wanted to surprise Ally that's why I was making you go"  
I looked at Trish surprised that she actually kept a secret. I look at Sam who looks equally surprised.  
"Wait Trish so is that who you were really sending the pics to?"  
"Yea Austin wanted to pick the perfect one and he loved the purple one so he told me to tell you that one"  
"Oh wow"  
"But what about your tour Austin don't you have another six months?" Sam asks. I have been wondering that myself but I haven't asked yet. Austin looks at all of us and rubs his neck nervously before he answers.  
"I do have another six months but I'm thinking of canceling it I can't be away from ally that long again."  
He looks at me waiting for my response. I know I just got him back and don't want him to leave but this is his big break I don't want him to give up his dreams and for me. I look at him with tears slowly pricking at my eyes.  
"If you were to go back when would you have to leave again?"  
"I would have to leave Monday morning"  
Monday morning that means I only get a day with him I can already feel the tears that are about to pour out of my eyes when I say this.  
"Austin you should go back on your tour"  
Everyone yells a what at the same time and looks at me with are you serious looks.  
"Yes I'm serious you guys, Austin this is a big opportunity for you I'm not going to let you give it up and for me I want you to experience it"  
"But Als I"  
"No Austin you'll be back and I'll still be here we have whatever is left of tonight and all day tomorrow to hang out before you have to leave just you and me okay"  
"But Als"  
"No Austin its okay we will be fine"  
Austin reluctantly nods his head and looks towards Sam and Trish who get the hint and say their goodbyes and leave. Then we glance at the time and see that it is already midnight.  
"So do you want to go to go bed?" I ask Austin. He just stands their in a daze looking at me. I can see he really doesn't want to leave me again but it's for his career he has to do it this is what he's been dreaming of his whole life. There is still a silence until finally Austin speaks up.  
"Ally do you love me?" I was completely shocked at what he asked of course I love him what makes him think otherwise.  
"Of course I love you why would you ask that?"  
"If you love me why are you sending me away?"  
"Because Austin this is your dream this is what you have been waiting for"  
"Ally my dream wouldn't be complete without you in it" those were the sweetest words he has ever said to me  
"Austin I...I can't let you do th-"  
I was cut off by his lips on mine. This kiss was filled with passion and determination. It's was also Austin pouring out all his feelings to me. I just can't let him go it will break his heart and mine. I just can't do it. We pull away from the kiss and look into each others eyes. He looks at me as if he is trying to find answers to unknown questions. So I just smile at him and he smiles back. He pulls me into a hug.  
"Austin I'm never letting you go"  
"Als Im never going to let you"  
"I love you Austin"  
"I love you too Als"  
We make our way up to our room. When we get there I grab my pjs and went into bathroom to change. When I come out I see Austin in some grey sweats and no shirt sitting on our bed smirking at me. I look at home confused.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing it's just I'm not tired and you haven't had the full prom experience"  
I stand there and look at him with complete confusion. What does he mean the full prom experience I did have it ad it was the best night of my life. I was so confused so I decided to ask him.  
"What do you mean?"  
He just smirks and gets off the bed and comes towards me. He takes both of my hands and puts them around his neck and pulls me close. I still have the look of confusion and he seems to be enjoying that. He then leans down and places his lips on mine once again. The kiss at first is sweet and simple but then goes back to the heated make out session we were having before. He slowly leads me to the bed and lays me down. He then starts kissing me again but slowly starts to move down my neck and now I understand what he meant the full experience  
"Um Austin I don't think I'm rea-"  
I cut my own self off by moaning because he kissed a soft spot and he smiles against my neck. He makes his way back up to my lips but then moves his lips to my ear.  
"If you want me to stop just tell me if not this is for you"  
I was in complete shock was I really about to give my virginity to Austin my partner my best friend my boyfriend. I started to make a pros and cons list in my head. There were a lot of pros but there was one con that kept speaking to me. What if I get pregnant? I can't let that happen that will def screw up his career. I can't he is already giving up a world tour for me I can't do this to him.  
"Austin stop"  
He stops and looks up at me with confusion. He then lays next to me and sighs.  
"Austin it's not that I don't want to I do it's just I don't want to get pregnant"  
"It's okay Als you don't have to explain yourself you're not ready i get it ill wait"  
"No Austin I'm ready trust me I really want to I mean if we had OMG that's it!"  
"What's it?"  
He looks at me completely confused whil I run out of the bed and into the bathroom. I go in the bottom drawer and in the back where I see them. I grab one and run back. Austin is laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. I go over to him and sit on him so now my legs are on either side of him. He looks up at me surprised and then smirks when he sees what I have.  
"Oh so that's what you meant"  
"Yes but I want to make a deal"  
"A deal?"  
"Yes a deal I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want"  
"Okay what do you want?"  
"I want you to finish the tour"  
"But Ally I don't want to"  
"Okay"  
I slowly start to get off of him but he grabs me so I can't move. He looks at me trying to read me and see if I will crack but I keep a straight face.  
"Ugh fine but on one condition"  
"Name it"  
"You come with me"

**Hey you guys what did to think?**

**Review**

**im still taking characters if you want to be in the story just let me know!**

**Name:**

**age:**

**relationship status:**

**hobbies:**

**personality:**

**style:**

**relationship with the main characters( Austin, ally, Trish, Dez, Elliot, Sam):**

**secret talents:**

**Any secrets in general:**

**anything else you want to add:**

**~auslly2getha4eva~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter i hope you like it! Enjoy! review! i love you guys!' **

"You come with me"

I look at him to see if he is serious and he is he is dead serious. I think all this through but I can see Austin getting impatient. It should be fun going on tour with Austin right? I told him I wasn't going to let him go and I was serious.  
"Deal"  
"Really you'll come on tour with me?"  
"Yea if jimmy allows it but if he doesn't you still have to go"  
"Yes of course he will allow it as long as we promise to behave"  
"Okay then so we have a deal"  
"We have a deal"  
"Great now where were we?"  
He laughs and pulls me in for a kiss and that was indeed the best night/prom ever.  
The next day  
I wake up to the sun blazing down on my face. I groan and get up to see that I'm all alone. Was it all a dream no it felt so real there was no way it was a dream. Maybe he is downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast yes he has to be. I run downstairs to see nothing no breakfast no note that says ill be back later nothing. I can't believe it was a dream it felt so real. I walk upstairs and go into my bathroom and get in the shower. I let the hot water hit my body while I think about everything that's happened. I still couldn't believe it was a dream. I get out the shower put on a black shirt and white shorts that are ripped and put my hair in a bun. I walk back downstairs and go into the kitchen to see what I could make. While reaching into the cabinet I felt something grab me.  
"Did you miss me?"  
I turn around to see Austin with breakfast from ihop. That boy and pancakes so it wasn't a dream it was completely real.  
"Of course I missed you I thought everything that happened was a dream since you weren't here and didn't leave a note"  
"Oh yea sorry I thought I would be back before you woke up but everyone was at ihop today"  
He laughs and so do I. We both make our way to the table and eat our breakfast. He tells me everything he has done on tour so far. When he tells me about Paris my face lights up and he smiles at me.  
"Oh that reminds me"  
He runs upstairs and come back downstairs with his hands behind his back. I look at him suspiciously and he just smiles. He sits down and takes his hands away from his back revealing two black boxes.  
"I got these for you in Paris go ahead open them"  
I look at him then down to the boxes I open the slightly bigger one first. It reveals this beautiful locket necklace. I gasp at how beautiful it is.  
"Oh Austin it's beautiful"  
"Open it"  
I open the locket to see my two favorite pics of us. I'm starting to tear up with tears of joy. I look at the second box and wonder what it could be. I open it and see a pretty bracelet. I look around and see that's its engraved  
You and me in Parie baby  
I look up at Austin and he smiles.  
"I mean it baby you and me are going to Paris someday"  
I run over to him and give him a huge hug.  
"Thank you so much Austin I love it"  
"Anything for you Als"  
I give him a real long kiss and turn around move my hair and ask him to put the necklace on for me which he does. Then I put on the bracelet.  
"So what do you want to do on our last day in Miami"  
I look at him confused. We haven't even talked to jimmy yet. As if he read my mind.  
"I called jimmy this morning at first he said no and then after begging and promising I'll be focused he said okay"  
"Really?"  
"Yup we are going on tour"  
I gave him another hug and ran upstairs to pack. I called Lester telling him I couldn't come in for six months he said okay and told me to have fun. I was so excited. I went back downstairs to see Austin watching TV.  
"Hey Austin"  
"Yea?"  
"Let's go to the park"  
"Okay let's go" he turns off the TV and we both head out to his car. When we arrive at the park it is crowded. We slowly make our way to our favorite bench an sit down. Austin puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder and we just watch the people at the park. I was looking around until something more like someone caught my eye. When I look closer I see Elliot with a girl that's not Sam.  
"Hey Austin isn't that Elliot?"  
"Where?"  
"Over there by the cherry trees"  
He looks over there and I can see he is trying to locate where exactly I'm looking.  
"Oh yea that is and...that's not Sam"  
"No it's not can you see who it is"  
"Nope lets get closer"  
We get up off the bench and make our way towards the cherry trees without being caught when we make it close enough to see I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Elliot is at the park and not with his girlfriend instead he is with...  
Vanessa?

**what did you guys think?**

**review! **

**Still accepting characters so review or pm! **

**~auslly2getha4eva~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys sorry I haven't been replying to your reviews but my computer isn't working and I'm doing this all on my iPhone and its hard. I promise right when my computer is up and working I'll reply back to your reviews. You readers are amazing and I love all your reviews. most of your reviews are that some of you are confused if you are confused I suggest you read my story Auslly2getha4eva First then come back and read this it will make ally more sense. **

**This chapter is for all you fans of Elliot and Sams relationship. **

**Okay that's enough on to the story! I don't own Austin and ally! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Ally's Pov:  
Vanessa?  
Why is Elliot here with my sister. They broke up and he is with Sam now and why is my sister here without telling me? I'm going to find out right now.  
"Hey Elliot Vanessa what are you two doing here? And together?"  
"Hey ally um your sister called me and asked me to meet her here"  
"Why"  
"I don't know she was just about to tell me but then you came along"  
"Oh well Vanessa what are you doing here and how come you didn't tell me?"  
"I wanted to tell Elliot first...Elliot after you left I found out something...I was pregnant"  
Elliot's Pov:  
"I wanted to tell Elliot first...Elliot after you left I found out something...I was pregnant"  
Pregnant she was pregnant! She was cheating on me it could be his kid.  
"How do you know it's mine?"  
She looked up at me and I saw tears starting to form. I think I hurt her feelings but heck she hurt mine so we are even. She just sat there in silence.  
"Well how do you know?"  
"I know because I was pregnant before I cheated on you but just to make sure I got a DNA test and my boyfriend Kyle wasn't the father so you were the only one left"  
"So where is Kyle now?"  
"He broke up with me because I was pregnant and it wasn't his...I get if you don't want anything to do with your daughter but I just thought that you should at least know."  
"Of course I want to be in my daughters life What's her name?"  
"Her name is Lilly Allyson Christianson"  
"Is she here can I meet her?"  
"Of course you can... she is at daycare right now I can go get her and then we can meet up"  
"Sounds good meet me at Ally's house at eight"  
"Okay bye"  
"Bye"  
I look over at Ally who has her hands on her hips and is glaring at me.  
"What?"  
"Why my house?"  
"Because I figured you would want to meet your niece am I right?"  
"Yea I guess"  
I look at her and nod. She then says something to Austin and he nods and looks at me with sympathy. Why is he looking at me like that?  
"What Austin why are you looking at me like that?"  
"We'll I just feel bad for you...you just found out you had a kid and now you have to tell your girlfriend you have a kid and we all know how Sam is"  
I completely forgot about Sam. How am I going to tell her? She will be heartbroken and she'll kill me. I have to tell her soon.  
"If you guys will excuse me I have to go talk to Sam"  
"Good luck dude"  
"Thanks Austin"  
"Good luck I'm sure Sam will understand once you explain it to her"  
Ally tells me whil hugging me. I hug her back whisper a thank you. We pull away then Austin gives me a bro hug and I make my way towards my car. When I get in my car I get my phone out and call Sam she answers on the second ring.  
Sam Elliot  
Hello?  
Hey Sam.  
Elliot is everything okay?  
How do you know something is wrong?  
Because you called me Sam and not some nickname.  
Oh well no I have some bad news and I'm not sure how you are going to take it.  
Okay what is it?  
No I would like to tell you in person can we meet?  
Uh yea sure just come over no one is home.  
Okay I'll be there soon  
Okay see you then bye  
Sam?  
Yea?  
I love you remember that okay.  
Okay I love you too.  
I hung up and made my way towards her house. On my way there I kept practicing how I would tell her and kept thinking of all the possible out comes like one she will stay with me and help me two she will scream at me and leave me or three the worst she will show no emotion at all and keep all her feelings inside. I arrive at her hous me and now I'm nervous. I make my way up to her door and knock. One minute later Sam opens the door. She is in a black sweater and some white sweats. Her beautiful dark black hair is now in a messy bun and she has no makeup on and she looks absolutely gorgeous. I really hope she doesn't leave me I need her. She looks at me an then invited me in. We go into her bedroom and sit on her bed.  
"Okay so what's up Elliot what is the bad news?"  
"Um I really don't know how to tell you this"  
"Just tell me baby it's gonna be okay?"  
"Okay remember my ex girlfriend Vanessa"  
"Yes the one that cheated on you what about her?"  
"We'll she came back and wanted to talk to me and-"  
"Oh no she kissed you and you realized you still have feelings for her now you are breaking up with me"  
She starts to cry I have never seen Sam cry ever.  
"No no no baby girl you got it all wrong I love you I would never break up with you ever"  
"Oh okay then what did she talk to you about?"  
"She came over and told me that I I have a daughter"  
Her face goes pale immediately. She looks like she is about to cry again. I'm waiting for her to speak to saw anything do anything but she is just sitting there looking at me.  
"So you have a daughter?"  
"Yes"  
"What is her name"  
"Lilly Allyson Christanson"  
"That's a beautiful name"  
"Thanks so your not mad?"  
"Of course not I'm a little hurt but it was before me you are going to help take care of her right"  
"Of course she is my daughter"  
"That's what I thought"  
She looks down and doesn't say another word. I have to know that we are okay.  
"Sam we are okay right?"  
"Yes we are fine but I think..."  
"What you think what?"  
"I think we should break up"  
"What but why you said we were okay"  
"And we are I love you Elliot but you are goin to be spending a lot of time with her and your daughter to where you might just fall in love with her again and I don't want to go through that heartbreak so I think it's best of we break up and stay friends"  
"No"  
"What?"  
"No I'm not losing you I can't lose you I promise we will stay together no matter what"  
"Elliot don't make promises you can't keep"  
"But this one I will keep Sam because I love you to the moon and back nothing can change that do you understand me?"  
"Yes but I-"  
I interrupted her by slamming my lips against hers. I needed her to know I cared and that I'm not going anywhere she needed to know that I am hers and she is mine forever and always and I got my answer when she kissed back. I knew that we were going to be okay.

what did you guys think?

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Review! You guys are amazing! I love you guys! Keep reading my stories! **

**enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's Pov:  
That was weird we saw my sister at the park and she was with a kid. Elliot's kid. I wonder if her told Sam and if he did I wonder how they are doing. I thought it was sweet that my sister named her child after me. She came over a little after we came home from the park and we talked about our lives so far. Lilly is a little sweetheart and looks so much like Elliot and Vanessa. Vanessa left a little while ago to meet Elliot and now it's me and Austin. We are going on his tour tomorrow so he is giving me a few pointers and telling me who's who.  
"Okay so this is Michael he is my tour manager. This is She is my best friend on the tour but she is mostly my bodyguard. When all the fans leave we hang out in my dressing room whic is where you will stay most of the time."  
I look at him when he mentioned him and Staying in his dressing room. I think he noticed my questioning look.  
"You have nothing to worry about your the one I love and besides she is taken"  
That made me feel a whole lot better then he clicked on other pictures like his wardrobe makeup and hair artist. One of then look strangely familiar.  
"Wait a minute go back"  
"Okay? Her?"  
He stops on a picture with a girl who has ombré style hair with bangs black eyes and looks to be half Mexican. She looks really familiar.  
"Yea who is she?"  
"Oh her she is my wardrobe stylist Danni Smith she is really nice but trust me she can be worst than Trish when necessary"  
"Danni Smith hmm?"  
"Why does she look familiar"  
"Yea she does"  
Flashback  
"Hey Als meet my cousin Danni" Trish said to me.  
"Hi Danni I'm ally I like your outfit"  
"Thanks I like yours too!"  
"So what do you like to do?"  
"Oh I like to write songs and play many instruments"  
"Really you write songs?"  
"Yea I do"  
"Oh we are going to be best friends I can tell wanna go write a song together?"  
"Uh yes that sounds like fun I usually write alone but writing with someone could be really fun"  
"Then lets go!"  
We made our way upstairs and wrote a song one of my best songs if you ask me.  
End of flashback  
"Ally! Ally! ALLY!"  
I get taken out of my flashback by Austin waving his hand in front of my face while yelling my name.  
"Huh?"  
"I asked you how does she look familiar but then you went in like some kinda trance"  
"Oh sorry she is Trish's cousin one of my best friends we used to write songs together all the time"  
"Oh well she hangs out in my dressing room a lot so at least you'll have a friend"  
"Yea" I say while yawning. Austin looks at me and smirks.  
"You tired?"  
"Yea very I don't know why though"  
"Maybe trying to remember Danni took all your energy"  
I laugh.  
"Ha maybe"  
"We should get to bed anyway we have an early flight to meet Jimmy and the tour bus"  
"Okay let's go"  
I tried standing but I felt really weak and tired and ended up falling back on the couch. Austin looked at me laughed and shook his head then he turns around to where his back is to me.  
"Get on your too tired to walk"  
I giggle and hop on his back and tried my hardest not to choke him I did a great job. We get to our room and he lays me down and gets into his pjs. He then makes his way back to the bed and lays next to me. I lay my head on his chest and he kisses the too of my head.  
"Goodnight babygirl"  
"Goodnight Austin"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
The next morning  
Ally's Pov:  
I was in the middle of dreaming about Austin when I heard the song Marry you by Bruno Mars came on. That explains why my dream ended with Austin singing that to me while we were at the alter. I turn towards Austin and try to wake him up.  
"Austin...hey babe wake up...it's time for your tour"  
He doesn't even budge. I sit there and tried to think of ways to wake him up. I start with screaming in his ear. Doesn't work. Then I pour a bucket of cold water on him. Nothing nada. I then slap him and still nothing. I think hard but nothing comes to me. Maybe I'll just threaten him.  
"Austin Monica Moon if you don't get up right now I'm...breaking up with you!"  
That worked he jumped out of bed and pulled me into a hug.  
"Please tell me you were lying and your not goin to break up with me I'm up now"  
"Good your awake now go shower we have to get ready for the flight I'll make you pancakes while you shower"  
"Or you can join me in the shower?"  
I look at him in complete shock and start to blush like crazy. Was the Austin moon really asking to shower with her? By the look on his face he was dead serious even though he was smirking. I couldn't say anything. I opened my mouth just to close it again.  
"Als you okay?"  
I nodded still couldn't find my words.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Ye yea I'm fine Austin"  
"Okay well I'm going to shower and if you want to join you know where I will be"  
He smirks and then makes his way to the bathroom. I sat there looking at the bathroom door. I mean us showering together would be quicker but no I can not shower with Austin. I heard him just now turn on the shower and I made my decision. I was completely over thinking everything and I join him in the shower.  
10 minutes later  
We both get out and decided to match our outfits like those cute couples we both are wearing a blue shirt with a black leather jacket and white jeans. Austin is wearing blue high tops and I'm wearing blue heels. We grab our bags and make our way to Austin's car. When we get in we turn on the radio and the announcer is talking about Austin's concert tonight in Australia. I look over to him and he shrugs.  
"I guess it's gonna be a long flight"  
He tells me and then makes our way to the airport. I'm extremely nervous but I'm trying not to show it. My secret is the I'm completely afraid of flying well of heights in general. I fight the urge to chew my hair. After about 30 minutes of trying to convince myself I'll be okay we arrive at the airport. We get out ad get our bags and make our way towards the gate. We sit there for a little before the lady calls us up.  
"Flight 972 to Australia we are now boarding first class"  
Which happened to be us. Austin had to be first class he said its the best way to fly. Austin gets up grabs his bag and takes me hand. We start walking to the door with the plane. My nerves are really starting to take over. I'm literally freaking out. Austin hands the lady his ticket and I'm next I try to lift my arm and give the ticket to her but I can't I just can't.  
"I can't I'm sorry Austin I just can't"  
I run as fast as my legs would carry me completely ignoring Austin calling after me. I just can't get on the plane too many things could happen. Great I just ruined Austin's dream I hope he can forgive me.

**what did you think?**

**Review Please!**

**Review or Pm...still taking characters if you want a character to be in the story just fill out the stuff below.**

**Name:**

**age:**

**relationship status:**

**hobbies:**

**personality:**

**style:**

**relationship with the main characters( Austin, ally, Trish, Dez, Elliot, Sam):**

**secret talents:**

**Any secrets in general:**

**anything else you want to add:**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter! I liked writing this chapter I got to show Austin's sweet side! So I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov:  
"Ally! Ally!" I yelled after her but she kept running. I look to the lady who was taking our tickets. She nodded at me and told me she will hold the plane but only ten minutes. I thank her and run after Ally. I hear a girl sobbing in the girls bathroom and I already know its ally but I can't just walk in the girls bathroom. I sit there for a minute before deciding. I walk right in the bathroom but not before putting an out of order sign on the front of the door. Luckily no one was in there but Ally. I knock on the stall Ally was in she sniffles before answering.  
"Sorry it's taken"  
"Als come out and talk to me"  
"Austin?"  
She walks out of the stall.  
"What are you doing in the girls bathroom"  
"I came to check up on you is everything okay?"  
"Yea I'm sorry I ran off"  
"Yea what did you mean by your couldn't do it"  
"There is something I never told anyone"  
"What is that?"  
"I'm terrified of heights"  
"What Ally why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want to let you down"  
"Als you will never let me down just promise me there is no more secrets between us"  
"I promise"  
"Okay good so do you want to go home?"  
"No lets go I'm not ruining your tour"  
"But ally if your scared I don't want you to go"  
"No it's okay I can do it"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes because I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you"  
Hearing her say that instantly made a smile as big as the world spread across my face. We both stand up and I take her hand and we walked back to the ticket lady. She sees us and nods telling us we are just in time. Ally hands the lady her ticket and we make our way to our seats. A captain then announces to put on our seat belt and get ready for take off. I turn towards ally to see her chewing her hair. I grab her hand which makes her drop her hair out of her mout and smile at me.  
"It's going to be okay Als I promise you won't feel anything."  
"Ok I trust you"  
The plane started up and kind of jerked which made Ally jump. I have to distract her.  
"Hey Ally"  
"Ye-ye-yea Au-Au-Austin?"  
" ally do you know what and how much I love you"  
She gives me a look of confusion but I continue anyway.  
"Ally you are my whole world. Without you there is no point in living. Before I met you I was just going through life not having fun or enjoying it at all. When I walked into Sonic Boom that one day was the best day of my life because It led me to you. I don't know why you and Trish chose me and Dez to make Dallas jealous but I'm glad you did. I never actually loved anyone as much as I love you. You are the sunshine in my life. Your smile brightens up my day. Your laugh is not only really sexy but it reminds me that I make you happy and that makes me happy. You are the sweetest and most gorgeous girl I have ever met and I know we dont always agree on everything but no matter what I wouldn't change a thing."  
She is smiling her beautiful smile and is about to open her mouth to say something but I cut her off with a kiss. She immediately kissed back and I was smiling the whole time through the kiss. I slid my toungue across her lips and se gladly accepted we kiss like that for a while until I finally pull away. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back.  
"See I told you everything would be okay"  
"What?" She looks completely confused. I then. Point out the window and she looks out to see we are already in the air. She then. Looks at me and a huge smile spreads across her face.  
"You did all the to distract me didn't you?"  
"Yes I couldn't let my baby girl be scared but Ally"  
"Yes Austin"  
"I meant every word"  
"Thank you Austin you are indeed the best things that has ever happened to me I love you so much"  
"I love you too!"  
I then lean in and give her a quick kiss. She then lays her head on my shoulder I take out my iPod and put an earbud in one of my ears and hand the other one to Ally. She looks up and takes it I play a nice soft song and she falls asleep instantly. I kiss her head.  
"Sweet dreams baby"  
I then lay my head on top of hers and fall asleep.  
Couple of hours later  
Ally's Pov:  
We finally landed this time Austin didn't distract me he just held my hand and kept whispering little sweet things. I love him he is so sweet. Right now he is getting both of our bags and we are meeting the limo driver right now.  
"Are you excited?"  
"I have to admit I'm a little nervous Austin"  
"Don't be everyone will love you and i know that because I love you"  
"Stop it Austin your just too sweet"  
"I know it's a gift"  
We walk down these stairs and see a person with a sign that says 'The Moons'. I look at Austin and he looks at me.  
"What?"  
"The Moons not Moon and Dawson?"  
He just shrugs his shoulders.  
"You won't be a Dawson for long if I have a say in it"  
I giggle and blush a deep red. We get in the limo and make our way towards the studio. When we finally get there it's huge. We walk in and Austin tells me to wait here. He then goes up to the lady at the front says something's she nods and Austin makes his way towards me.  
"Okay let's go"  
We go up some stairs and go to a room that says Austin Moon. Austin opens the door and when we walk in it is exactly what I imagined it to be its our favorite colors rad an yellow with black music notes all over. There is a picture of me and Austin on a table and a line of six or seven guitars. I walk over to this beautiful red one. I let my fingers run over the strings. I hear Austin talking to someone and then it's quiet until I hear someone yell.  
"Ally!? Is that you!?"  
I turn around to see...

**A little cliffy!**

**lets see if you can guess who it is by clues from the last couple of chapters! **

**The first five to guess right will get a shout-out and a spoiler!**

**Review or Pm!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Review! You guys are amazing! I love you guys! Keep reading my stories!**

**enjoy!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's Pov:  
"Dani!? OMG I've missed you so much"  
I run over to her and give her a huge hug!  
"I've missed you too we haven't seen each other since when Trish's quincenera?"  
"Wow Dani you have changed a lot"  
"I know you like"  
She then twirls around she is wearing a white shirt with some blues jeans and black boots topped off with a light blue tutu and a black belt. Her black eyes are popping out with her ice blue crystallized eyeshadow and she looks gorgeous. Her hair is in a high ponytail with her bangs in front of her face.  
"You have changed a lot too Ally I remember when you went through your whole sweater faze"  
I blush a complete red and look towards Austin who is smirking.  
"Sweater faze huh? Do you happen to have any pics dani"  
"Of course I think there is some in my phone"  
She then walks towards Austin about to show him the pictures but I can't let that happen so I walk right on over to them and slap the phone out of her hand.  
"Al what the heck! My boyfriend just got me that phone!"  
"Boyfriend?"  
She looks at me and then smiles and starts getting all jittery.  
"Yes Al he is the sweetest boyfriend ever I love him so much"  
"Yea that's what you said about-"  
"Shut up and don't say his name ever again got it!"  
I forgot Dani has anger issues so I decide to calm her down because its not pretty when she's angry."  
" oh okay sorry so what is he like?"  
Her mood completely changes back to the happy go lucky.  
"He is amazing ill go get him so you two can meet"  
"Wait he is here?"  
But before I get an answer she runs out of the room. I then turn to Austin and he has a look or confusion and scared.  
"What was that all about?" He asks.  
"That's just Dani I mean you work with her how have you not notice?"  
"I don know I just never make her mad I guess"  
"We'll do you know who she is dating?"  
"Yea she is dating this singer from the band. R5."  
"R5 I love them Ross is sooo-"  
I close my mouth and don't finish when I see Austin glaring at me.  
"He is so what Als?"  
Crap!  
"He is sooo you know a great singer I mean not as great as you but still pretty good and heisalsoreallyhot"  
"What was the last part?"  
"Okay fine he is really hot okay but you are the only one I have eyes for so you have nothing to worry about"  
"Good you better well I have to go get ready see you later"  
He then gives me a quick kiss and leaves. I make my way and sit on the couch waiting for Dani to come back when a girl my height comes in with dark hair that has long neon streaks and those new fashionable nerd glasses. She is wearing a bright neon green shirt with a black leather jacket and black leather jeans to match and some combat boots. She also has on some neon green and black lace gloves. She looks very intimidating but also looks like a free spirited type of person.  
"Hello my name is-"  
"You shouldn't be in here mr. Moon isn't allowed any visitors before show and definitely not fans are allowed in here so I'm going to have to ask you to leave"  
"Oh no it's okay I have permission to be in here"  
"Really do you have a note from Mr. Moon himself?"  
"No I-"  
"Do you have backstage passes?"  
"No I-"  
"Then therefore you are not allowed to be in here so lets go"  
She then walks over to me and picks me up and puts me over her shoulder. I started kicking and screaming for her to let me go but she wouldn't listen. We were about to make our way out the door when Dani came in.  
"Jessi!"  
"Yea Dani?"  
"Put her down she is allowed to be in here"  
"But she doesn't have"  
"I know and I'm glad your taking you're job seriously but it's okay...now have you seen Riker?"  
"Yea he is over there"  
"Yay I'll be right back Ally"  
Dani then leaves and the girl whose name I now learned is Jessi turns towards me.  
"So sorry about that so your names Ally?"  
"Yup Ally Dawson"  
I get up and walk over to her with my hand out but she just looks at me in complete shock.  
"Ally Dawson as in Austin's Ally?"  
"Yup that's me"  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't know...I just thought you were another fan Austin has told me so much about you since I'm like the only one he talks to I'm like his best friend here on tour but Im also his bodyguard I know what you're thinking a girl as the bodyguard but hey I'm really good at and love kickboxing and fistfightsand and I also love reading but that has nothing to do with beig a bodyguard..."  
She kept rambling on and on about herself she kinda reminds me of me but more of a bad girl me. I see that she won't be stopping anytime soon so I clear my throat. She then looks at me with sympathy.  
"I was rambling on about myself wasn't I?"  
"Just a little"  
"I'm sorry"  
"No don't be so I'm Ally and you are"  
"Oh I'm so sorry I never introduced my self I'm Jessi Spano Austin's bodyguard and best friend"  
"Well it's nice to meet you Jessi"  
"And it's nice to finally meet the famous Ally you know you are prettier than Austin says and trust me he talks about it a lot"  
I just blush and murmur a small thank you. Then someone yells her name and she apologizes and says she has to go so here I am again alone in Austin's dressing room. Dani came back with Riker a little after Jessi left and they told me about how they met and all that. They have been together since she was 15 they are going on two years now. I have never seen Dani so happy in her life I probably should tell Trish about. OMG Trish I never even told her I was leaving little alone going on tour! I decided to call her.  
Trish ally  
Hello?  
Hey Trish!  
Ally where are you where have you been how come you never called me?  
Yea sorry about that I'm on tour with Austin...  
Shut up! Really?!  
Yea and you will never believe wh I ran into!  
Who?!  
Dani!  
My cousin?  
Yea her  
Really how is she?  
She is great she is dating Riker from R5  
No way good for her she was always obsessed with him  
I know right lol well Austin's concert is about to start I gotta go watch!  
Okay have fun ally and keep me updated  
Okay will do bye Trish  
Bye ally  
I then hang up the phone and make my way towards backstage. While I'm walking I see Austin getting some finishing touches on his face for makeup and I giggle at the fact he is wearing makeup. He must of noticed me because he smiles and shops the people away. We both walk towards each other till we meet half way.  
"Hey Als so did you meet everyone?"  
"Yup!"  
"Any body give you trouble?"  
"Well Jessi at first but we are cool now"  
"Yea Jessi is a handful!"  
"You excited to perform"  
"Yea I wish you would come up there with me"  
"Maybe one day"  
"I'll hold you up to that"  
"Austin Moon you're on in 5"  
"We'll that's my que I got to go"  
"Okay knockem dead rock star"  
"I will"  
He gave me a quick kiss and made his way on stage.  
"Hey everyone how are you doing tonight!"  
The crowd goes wild man does he have that effect on everyone. I sit there for a little and watch him sing some songs an then I made my way back to his dressing room. I say there and looked around. I saw a guitar I picked it up and started strumming. After a while I slowly feel myself start to drift to sleep. Never in a million years would I have thought to be on tour with Austin Moon but man am I glad.

**what did you think?**

**Review Please!**

**Review or Pm...still taking characters (like 4-5 more) if you want a character to be in the story just fill out the stuff below.**

**Name:**

**age:**

**relationship status:**

**hobbies:**

**personality:**

**style:**

**relationship with the main characters( Austin, ally, Trish, Dez, Elliot, Sam):**

**secret talents:**

**Any secrets in general:**

**anything else you want to add:**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys so here is the next chapter. So today I went and got my schedule for my classes next year and by looking at it I know there is prob no way ill be updating my stories so I will try my hardest to finish all my stories before school starts and if not I'm going to try and post whenever I have free time during school like breaks and stuff. I just thought I should let chapter saw. So here are the stories I have out and how many chapters I think they will have . **

**Auslly2getha4eva: Austin's Back: 20 chapters**

**unenchanted: 15-20 chapters **

**somewhere only we know:30 chapters **

**so that's how many I think they will have so who knows! **

**I hope you like this story!**

**enjoy**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov:  
Another great concert! Once I'm finished I thank everyone go backstage and get bombarded with 'welcome back' ' awesome job' 'your a natural' but the only person who I don't see is the person I care about the most. I look around and see Dani and Riker flirting. I shake my head and walk over.  
"Hey Dani, hey Riker"  
"Hey!" They say on unison and go back to what they were doing. Wow they thought I just came over to say hi. I cough and they turn their attention towards me.  
"You want something?" Dani ask clearly irritated.  
"Yea have you seen Ally?"  
"Did you check the dressing room?"  
"Oh...um...no should have checked there first."  
"You think you're so stupid sometimes!"  
"Hey!"  
Riker just laughs quietly to home self and I send him a glare. He puts his hands up in the I surrender type way. I just laugh and make my way towards the dressing room. When I get there I don't see Ally right away. I look around and see that my guitar has been moved and so I think if I find my guitar I'll find Ally. I look and see my guitar on the floor next to the couch and there on the couch is a sleeping Ally she is so cute. I walk over to her pick her up and bring her to the bed in my dressing yea I know I have bed in my dressing room how cool is that! Anyway I bring her to the bed lay her down pull the blankets over her and kiss her forehead. Once I turn around to leave I feel a small hand grab my wrist I turn around and see a half awake Ally.  
"Don't leave me" she whispers and I smile.  
"I have to go take a shower I'll be back unless you just want a sweaty me laying next to you?"  
She scrunches up her face and let's go of my wrist. I just laugh and start making my way towards the shower. I turn on the hot water strip and get in. I let the hot water go down on my body. It really relaxes me after every show and also helps me think. Think about everything what I did wrong when I was performing and my future. My future hmm I always like to wonder what would future be like. I get out the shower and dry off. I then grab some sweats put them on and walk into the room. I see Ally still laying there but I think she got up to change in her pjs well really an old shirt of mine. Seeing this picture right now I know my future will be amazing as long as that girl is with me. I then get in and lay next to her. She instantly comes and lays on my chest and I wrap my arm around her. She then looks up at me and kisses me. When we pull away she lays her head back down on my chest.  
"I love you" I smile everytime she says that.  
"I love you too" I slowly allow my self to drift apart praying that this never changes.  
The next day  
Ally's Pov:  
I woke up with Austin no where to be seen. I got out of bed and showered. I put on this cute little pink dress with a white cardigan and a brown belt around the waist with my pink wedges to match. I walk out of his dressing room and see everyone cleaning up everything. I walk over to where I see Dani and Riker.  
"Hey you guys what is going on?"  
"Oh hey Al oh we are getting ready to leave to our next destination we don't just stay in one place for a tour you know"  
"Yea I know I just didn't think we would be leaving so soon I kinda wanted to explore"  
"Oh well explore now we are not leaving till tomorrow morning anyway"  
"Okay I will oh and have you seen Austin"  
"Yea he said that he is going shopping but if Ally asks he is getting ready to leave" She says while smiling and then her eyes go wide.  
"I wasn't suppose to tell you that dangit!"  
"Calm down Dani it's fine now I'm going to find Austin"  
"Okay but when you do tell him Riker told you"  
"Hey! Don't get me in trouble" Riker yells and I just laugh and say goodbye. I make my way out the door when I see a guy trying to get something on this high shelf. I giggle to myself. When I get closer I can see his features he is actually really cute not Austin cute but still cute. I walk over to him.  
"Do you need help?" I ask him. He turns around and looks at me and smirks.  
"Yea I do but how do you expect to get it when you are shorter than me?" He says to me.  
"We'll you could give me a boost and I could get it for you"  
"That will work" he cups his hands together and then looks at me.  
"After you princess" he says while smiling and I step on his hands I know right now he is probably so happy I wore wedges instead of heels but I'm regretting wearing a dress. He then lifts me up and I grab what looks like a microphone.  
"I got it"  
"Good" he says while he lets me down. He grabs the microphone.  
"Thanks for your help I'm Trent"  
"You're welcome I'm Ally"  
"Well it's nice to meet you Ally but if you excuse me I have to finish cleaning up here."  
"Do you want some help I'm not doing anything right now" he looks at me confused.  
"You want to help me clean instead of shopping or something?" I look at him and just laugh I did want to go exploring but to be honest I wanted to go with Austin but he is busy so I guess cleaning with some company won't hurt especially if the company is really cute! Woah Ally you have a boyfriend who you love and loves you.  
"Yea I'm not the kinda girl who gets a high from shopping to be honest I think it's really boring" he laughs  
"Are you sure your not a dude in a really pretty girl costume or something"  
I smirk  
"You think I'm pretty?"  
He looks nervous like he didn't mean to say that.  
"Ha yea who wouldn't" he rubs the back of his neck something I noticed Austin does when he is nervous just like Trent is doing right now.  
"There is nothing to be nervous about besides I think your pretty cute too" my eyes widen I did not just say that out loud.  
"We'll thanks Ms. Ally but I have to get back to my job and no I don't need your help go have fun doing whatever you do to have fun and ill see you around"  
"Okay if you say so but you just missed out on my amazing cleaning skills anyway bye see you around."  
I laugh and turn around and walk away not befor hearing something that I don't think he meant for me to hear.  
"Your something else Ms. Ally but I like it I like it a lot"  
Austin's Pov:  
I woke up early this morning and saw that ally was still peacefully sleeping I didn't want to wake her up so I got up and showered. I put on this pink shirt yes real men wear pink with my white leather jacket and ripped jeans with my pink high tops. I walked out the bathroom to see Ally still sleeping so I decided to go shopping and buy her something because I'm a nice boyfriend like that. So now I'm walking around all these stores and I don't know what to get her. I'm looking at this one store called Glitz and Glamz and I see this really pretty music note necklace. While looking at it I feel someone else's presence right next to me also looking at the necklace. The person next to me sighs.  
"I really wish my boyfriend would buy me that necklace but he has disappeared somewhere so maybe a cute boy looking at the necklace could buy it for me"  
Then this girl next to me grabs my hand and I'm shocked. I turn and see that me and this girl are matching. She is wearing this really pretty pink dress with a white cardigan and pink wedges. she is really cute but I'm dating Ally so I slide my hand out of hers.  
"Well then maybe go ask your boyfriend to go buy it for you"  
"I just did" Now I'm confused but then I smile there is only one girl I know who has that sweet angelic voice.  
"We'll then maybe we should both go in and buy it"  
"Nah" I look at her confused and she finally looks at me and puts her hand across her chest as if we where at school and she is about to do the pledge.  
"Because I already have a beautiful necklace that my boyfriend got for me in Paris."  
I completely forgot I got that for her wow I'm very forgetful.  
"We'll it's beautiful just like you"  
She blushes and I kiss her cheek we then walk hand in hand back to the dressing room. When we get there I see everyone finishing cleaning I can't believe we are already leaving. We are walking hand in hand when I see one of the only guys I really truly trust here carrying a huge board.  
"Hey Trent!"  
He sees me and puts down the board and walks over.  
"Hey man what's up?"  
"Oh I wanted to officially introduce you to my girlfriend"  
"Oh I didn't know you had a girlfriend"  
"Yea you did I told you about her millions of time"  
"Oh yeah Als...how could I forget"  
"Yeah here she is" I say then Ally lifts her head and Trent's eyes widen. I look at them confused.  
"Ally?"  
"Yup nice to see you again Trent"  
"You two met already"  
"Yea earlier he was trying to get a microphone but he couldn't reach so I offered to help." Ally explains. Oh okay but why does Trent look like he just found out he lost the lottery or something.  
"Trent you okay?"  
"Huh yea I'm fine just didn't know she was your famous Als...you really should use names"  
"Oh well yea that's her"  
"Austin can I see you for a minute?" Jessi asks me.  
"Yea ill be back Al's"  
"Okay" we share a quick kiss and I go to Jessi.  
Ally's Pov  
"Soooo..." I say to draw away the awkwardness.  
"So why didn't tell me you were Austin Moon's girlfriend?"  
"You never asked"  
"Yea but don't you think you should still tell people that"  
"Why?"  
I ask him. Why does he care so much that I didn't tell him I was dating Austin.  
"Huh?"  
"I asked why? Why do you care I didn't tell You I was dating Austin?"  
" I don't care!"  
"Yea you do"  
"We'll because I like to know everything"  
"We'll it's not like you told me you're dating someone so I didn't tell you I was"  
"That's because I'm not dating anyone and you know you could lead someone on by not telling them that"  
"Everyone knows though so I have nothing to worry about"

"oh but you do have something to worry about Ms. Ally"

I said while walking towards Austin still wondering why he cared so much but then it came to me what he said I could lead someone on and then the thing he said early about me being something else and he liking it. Omg I lead Trent on and he started liking me. Trent likes me. I blushed at that thought wait why am I blushing at Trent liking me. Oh I gotta call trish. I take out my phone and dial Trish.

Trish ally  
Hello?  
Hey Trish  
Hey ally what's up?  
I just have a question  
What is it?  
Well I have this friend who told me that a guy likes her and every time she thinks about she blushes what does that mean?  
Well that can mean one or two things.  
Okay what are they  
Well one that person could be flattered or embarrassed that the person likes them or  
Ok what's the other one  
Or your friend feels some kind of attraction to that person  
What do you mean  
What I mean is that that your friend likes him back  
Oh okay I got to go Trish ill call you later  
Okay bye Ally  
Bye.  
I hang up the phone there is no way I could like Trent I love Austin and nothing can change that. I must be flattered that he likes me yea that has to be it.  
There is no way I like Trent. Right?

**oooo drama! dont hate me! **

**Do you think Ally likes Trent?**

**Do you think Trent will cause problems. **

**Review! **

**Thanks for reading!,,**

**i own nothing but the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you likeit!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

3 months later ( sorry for the big jump)  
Ally's Pov:  
So we are halfway through the tour and I can't wait to go home. I thought a lot about this whole Trent thing but now I know that I love Austin and only Austin but Trent won't give up he has been flirting nonstop I have been thinking about telling Austin but I don't want to ruin his tour but honestly I think Austin is sick of his tour. Right now we are in California where Riker has to leave because of his band R5. Dani is really upset I think they are saying goodbye right now. Austin being the sweetheart he is told Dani she could have the rest of the tour off and spend it with Riker but she said no because who else would pick out Austin clothes certainly not him. Oh someone is knocking at the door I wonder who Austin is performing right now. I walk over to the door and open instantly wishing I hadn't.  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh someone is feisty today"  
"I'm not in the mood so what do you want?"  
"Obvious I want you"  
"Obviously not going to happen"  
"That's what you say"  
"Get out Trent before I call security"  
"Fine I'm out but not for long"  
He leaves but not before winking at me and I have to admit Austin is wayyyy cuter when he winks. After I shut the door from kicking Trent out someone knocks on it again. I swear if it is Trent I'm going to kill him. I swing the door open.  
" what?"  
" woah Als you okay?"  
"Oh hey Austin yeah I'm fine"  
"No your not what's wrong?"  
"Aren't you suppose to be performing?"  
"Don't change the subject answer my question"  
"Answer mine"  
"No I'm not supposed to be performing because I finished the concert already your turn"  
" huh fine I'm not okay"  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"It's just that Tr-"  
I get interrupted by Austin's phone ringing. Austin looks at who's calling and ignores it.  
"Aren't you going to answer that"  
"No I'm talking to you it's just Jimmy anyway"  
"Austin answer it what if its important"  
"But you are more important"  
"Austin answer it for me"  
I put on my best pouty face.  
"Ugh fine just because I can't say no to that face"  
He gets up and answers his phone. I sit there and listen to his convo.  
Austin's Pov:  
I answered the phone.  
Jimmy Austin  
Hey Jimmy what's up?  
Hey Austin I don't know if this is good news or bad news  
Okay what is it  
The rest of the tour is cancelled since you cancelled earlier everyone booked someone else so tomorrow night is your last performance and you're performing in Miami then you can go home.  
Are you serious!  
Yea Austin I'm sorry  
No it's fine  
Okay we'll get ready because we leave for Miami tonight  
Okay thanks jimmy bye  
Bye  
I hang up the phone and look at Ally with a huge smile on my face. She looks at me confused.  
"Austin what did jimmy say why are you smiling like that?"  
"We are going home!"  
"Seriously! Why?"  
" since I cancelled before when I went to visit you everyone booked someone else so tomorrow night I perform in Miami and then I'm off!"  
" yes omg I'm so happy I was starting to miss home"  
"Is that what was wrong"  
" yea part of it"  
" what about the other part?"  
She freezes likes she didn't mean to say that.  
"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it"  
"Ally...tell me"  
"Promise you won't overreact"  
"I promise"  
"Okay Trent"  
Right when she said his name he came through the door.  
"I heard my name do you need something Austin?"  
"Umm..."  
I look over at Ally and she has anger all across her face then I look at Trent who doesn't know I'm looking at him smiling towards Ally and mouthing something. What is that about?  
"Ummm no Trent I'm fine you can get back to work"  
"Okay see later Austin...Ally"  
He leaves with a wink and that pisses me off. What is going on between those two.  
"Ally?"  
"Yes Austin"  
"What's going on between you two?"  
She froze again is she cheating on me with Trent? No that can't be because when Trent walked in she looked pissed. She sighs.  
"Austin"  
Crap! She is either telling me something I don't want hear or she was really mad and she just calmed down. I hope there is nothing going on between those two because that will just break my heart.  
"Yea"  
"Trent has been flirting with me ever since the day you introduced us."  
He has what!  
"He has been flirting with you for three months how come you never told me?"  
"Because I didn't want to stress you out and I thought I could handle. It and if he did anything serious I would have told you"  
"What has he done so far?"  
I kinda regret asking that because honestly I don't want to know  
"Nothing but a whole bunch of cheesy annoying pick up lines and winks here and then."  
"Oh well I'm sorry"  
She looks at me and laughs.  
"Why are you sorry it's not your fault Trent is flirting if anything it's my fault."  
"How is it your fault?"  
"I'm adorable I can't help it"  
Now I start to laugh well now we don't have to deal with Trent because the tour is over. I stand up and hold my. Hand out. She looks at me weird but accepts my hand.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you out to dinner"  
"Aww how sweet okay let's go"  
Tomorrow night  
Ally's Pov  
Yes finally home I can't wait to see Trish and Sam! I'm walking around the mall when I accidentally bumped into someone. I get and dust my self off and helped the girl I knocked down up to. I looked at her while she was dusting herself off. She is wearing ripped denim shorts with a red crop top and blue converse. She is really pretty she has light brownish hair that is in a ponytail and has natural looking makeup on.  
"I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz."  
"No it's fine I was too busy texting my boyfriend I guess I can't text and walk ha"  
"Haha no worries I tried that once and I fell into a pond I was so embarrassed especially since I was wearing a white shirt and it became see through haha"  
The girl laughs. She seems really nice I have a feeling I just made a new friend.  
"Haha that's pretty bad but once in fourth grade I was walking but I was looking up in the sky and I tripped over nothing and trying to catch my self I accidentally pulled a guys pants down and I completely embarrassed him and myself but hey he became my best friend so I guess it was like fate."  
Now it was my turn to laugh.  
"Aww that poor boy haha anyway I'm Ally"  
I put my hand out for her. To shake it and. She gladly accepted it.  
"I'm Melissa"  
"So Melissa are you hear for the concert?"  
"There's a concert?"  
"Yea my boyfriends concert maybe you heard of him Au-"  
"ALLY,!"  
I turn around and see Trish running towards me while dragging Sam along. I turn back to Melissa and mouth sorry she just waved it off.  
"Hey Trish and Sam this is my friend Melissa, Melissa this is Trish and Sam"  
"Hello" Trish and Sam say in unison.  
"Hey um Ally I have to go find my boyfriend but I would really love to hang out wanna meet up later?"  
"Yea um once you find your boyfriend just come on over to Sonic Boom we most likely will be there"  
"Oh okay see you later nice meeting you Trish and Sam"  
"You too"  
They say in unison again and then we all just crash into. Big hug.  
"I missed you guys so much."  
"We missed you too Ally never go on tour again."  
"So you have to spill everything especially about your friend you were telling me about"  
"Oh she is fine we are good now...So Sam how are you and Elliot?"  
"Omg Sam you have to tell her!"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Elliot and I are-"

**Okay a little cliffy but there is the twist with this cliffs I'm giving you the power! **

**Thats right you guys get to pick what you want to happen to Sam and Elliot!**

**by voting first one to five votes wins. **

**Marriage:**

**Baby:**

**Breakup:**

**Moving in together: **

**i can't update until we have the results so you guys have the power of what happens and when I can update the next chapter! **

**So review Pm! Vote! **

**Dont own anything but the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey**

**Okay so the results are in and the winner is getting married! It beat having a baby by one but don't worry a baby is coming in the story soon...okay so I decided since I haven't I will answer some reviews by people.**

**Nerdychick316: lol I'm so sorry for putting all this pressure on you and killing you in my other chapter but thanks for picking one and I'm so glad you love this story also you are an amazing reviewer I can always count on you too review and you always have something nice to say and your reviews always brigthen up my day so thanks for your reviews and keep it up also love your story Sealed by a Paper Clip!**

**Ausllylover2345: lol I'm sorry your first choice didn't get picked but at least your second one did! I'm glad you loved it and you are also one of my top reviewers along with nerdychick316! I want to thank you so much for reviewing and I love reading your reviews because they have so much passion lol so thanks for reviewing and I also love your story The Favor and its sequel Confused Love! Oh also thanks for your character Dani she will come back soon and love ya too!**

**Damonika2009: thanks so much for your vote and I'm glad Ally made the right decision too...Trent on the other hand will be a big problem if he doesn't stop *hint* also your character will be coming in soon so don't think I forgot I have a perfect spot for her! Thanks for submitting a character!**

**Florence: that would be very dramatic and I was considering doing that but the character Melissa is not mine it's a character submitted by a reader and she had a certain person for her character but that would have been a good twist! Thanks for your review!**

**Okay now to give credit to my readers for their characters:**

**Dani Smith: thanks to Ausllylover2345 for this character she is a perfect fit and I hope I portrayed her the way you wanted she will also be coming back soon!**

**Jessi Spano: thanks to R5xRauraxAuslly for this character! I loved writing her part as Austin's body guard I hope she was the way you wanted her to be and I believe she will be coming back soon too!**

**Christine Moon: thanks to Random Person for this character! She will be a big part pretty soon I hope you like the way I wrote her even though it was a small part!**

**Melissa Shay Lee: thanks to MusicMel234 for this character. Her character was fun to write and she will be making appearances here and there throughout the story I hope you are happy with the way I wrote her parts!**

**Thanks to all the other people who sent me characters they will be appearing soon!**

**So here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's pov:  
1"Elliot and I are getting married!"  
"No way seriously!"  
She nods and we all jump up and down. She then shows me her ring and its huge! I'm so happy for her.  
"Let's celebrate at Sonic Boom"  
I offered and they nodded we then make our way towards Sonic Boom. When we get there I see Elliot and Dez sitting there waiting for us.  
"Ally!" They scream when they see me and bring me into this huge hug.  
"Hey you guys long time no see oh and congratulations Elliot."  
"Awe Sam you told her I thought we were going to tell them together!"  
"We were but then Trish had to put me on the spot!"  
Trish mumbles sorry and we all just break down into laughter.  
"Where's Austin?" I ask.  
"Oh he is in the practice room he will be down soon"  
I nod and go to sit on the counter. Until I hear someone call my name.  
"Ally?"  
"Hey Melissa you made it and I'm guessing this is your boyfriend"  
"Yup it is everyone this is my best friend and boyfriend Daniel"  
"Hey Daniel I'm ally that's Trish and her boyfriend Dez and that's Sam and her fiancé Elliot"  
"Nice to meet you all" Daniel replies when I hear the practice room door open.  
"Hey you guys I found the soda but I couldn't find the- Mel?"  
Melissa turns around and faces Austin her eyes go wide.  
"Austin!"  
They run and give each other a huge hug. Awe how sweet but it's kinda upsetting me. How do they know each other anyway?  
"Omg I can't believe it's you Mel I haven't seen you since you left in eight grade without saying goodbye!"  
"I know and I'm sorry about that my parents were rushing me anyway Austin you remember Daniel right?"  
"Yea what's up Daniel long time no see heh"  
"Yea we had some fun times back then"  
"Yea we did"  
"We are dating now!"  
"Seriously I soo called it I remember giving Daniel advice on it he never said it was you but I knew it the way you two were all buddy buddy."  
Austin said laughing wow did they just forget about us?"  
"Ally this is the guy I was telling you about from fourth grade"  
"Wait Austin is the guy whose pants you pulled down?"  
She nods and I look at Austin who is bright red.  
"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that especially her"  
"Why? There is nothing to be embarrassed by Austin anyway this was the guy I was telling you about my boyfriend who was performing."  
"So Austin your dream finally came true huh?"  
"Yea and its all thanks to my wonderful girlfriend Ally"  
Austin comes and kisses my cheek while putting his arm around me.  
"Aww you two are so cute"  
Austin's Pov  
I just smile.  
"I know we are!"  
"Your so full of yourself Austin"  
"Ouch that hurt Als" I say fake hurt.  
She just shakes her head and goes up to the practice room. I watch her walk upstairs and just smirk. Man I love that girl. I turn to everyone and everyone is smirking at me.  
"What?!"  
"Nothing well Daniel and I have to go we will see you some other time."  
"Yea"  
They leave and I turn towards my friends.  
"So I miss anything?"  
"Sam do you want to tell him or shall I?"  
"Let's both tell him"  
"Tell me what?"  
"We're getting married!"  
"What no way that's awesome I'm so happy for you guys!"  
"Yup so when are you going to propose?" Elliot asks.  
I choke at the question.  
"What!"  
"Yea Austin when are you going to propose to my best friend." Trish questions.  
Did it get hot in here or is it just me. I'm sweating like crazy. I mean yea I have thought about it but I just don't think Ally is ready. Actually I was planning on asking her on our one year anniversary in three months but I don't know. They are all looking at me for an answer. I rub my hands together then run one of my hands through my hair.  
"I don't know soon though I promise"  
"Why not right now?" Dez asks. "I mean I have a cannon in my car we can shoot all the confetti at her when she says yes and then get a monkey in a suit to sing to her."  
I look at Dez with a confused face and Trish slaps him in the back of his head.  
"You doof it needs to be romantic not well all Dez like"  
"When I propose I will plan it its all good I have an idea on how I'm going toask Ally"  
"Ask me what?"  
I turn around to see Ally walking down the stairs. Great.  
"Oh he was just talking about how he is going to ask you to-"  
"Dinner! How I was going to ask you to dinner tonight but I guess since its out wanna go to dinner with me?"  
"You guys are weird but yes Austin I would love to go to dinner with you let me just get my coat from the practice room"  
"Okay take your time" once she is In the practice room I turned and glare at Dez.  
"Thanks Dez now I have to find a place to take her to dinner!"  
"Sorry buddy come on Trish let's go leave these two alone."  
Once those two leave I look through my contacts to try and find a place to take Ally I then come across a name I haven't talked to in years. Cassidy. I know she owns the Melody Diner maybe she can help that is if she is still talking to me. I click on her name and press dial. she Answers on the second ring.  
Cassidy Austin  
Hello?  
Yea hey is this Cassidy?  
Yes who is this?  
It's Austin.  
Austin? I haven't talked to you in years what do you want I mean how are you?  
Good great actually um I was wondering do you still own Melody Diner?  
Yes I'm there right now why?  
I need a reservation for like right now  
Oh yea sure a table for two?  
Yea?  
Oh you bringing Dez?  
No um actually I'm bringing my girlfriend.  
Oh your girlfriend how come I haven't met her?  
Um Cassidy we haven't been talking since the incident what did you expect!  
Austin I'm sorry about what happened between us but you have to forgive me what can I do to make you forgive me  
I honestly don't know Cassidy I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did to me  
Austin I'm sorry I was young and foolish I didn't mean to hurt you like that  
Well you did Cassidy you hurt me a lot  
Austin can we at least talk about this face to face?  
Maybe I'll think about it I have to go bye Cassidy  
I hung up the phone and turned to see Ally standing directly in front of me looking completely confused.  
"Hey Als how long have you been there?"  
"Not long"  
"Oh really what did you hear?"  
"Not much I was just upstairs and I heard you yelling so I came to see if everything is all right...is everything alright?"  
"Yea everything is fine I'm just not feeling well wanna go home?"  
"What about dinner?"  
"I'll just order pizza and we can watch movies and snuggle on the couch okay?"  
"Yea that sounds fine"  
Ally's Pov  
I took Austin's hand and we walked to his car. The drive home was silent and I can see Austin is not himself I just wish he would tell me what's wrong. We walk inside Austin told me to get into something comfortable while he orders the pizza and sets up. I got upstairs and decided just to throw on one of Austin's shirts. I walk downstairs to see Austin shirtless and in his sweats when did he change? He sees me and smiles. I go over to him and sit next to him. I look up at him and he is staring.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"Nothing it's just you look really sexy in my shirt."  
"Oh shush you"  
I shove him a little and snuggle in closer to him while the movie starts. We are watching Tarzan I look up at him again.  
"Really Tarzan?"  
"Hey I like kid movies it calms me down."  
"Oh okay"  
We are sitting there watching the movie and I feel Austin tense on some parts of the movie. I pause the movie.  
"Als hey I was watching that!"  
I turn towards him and sit on his lap so my legs are cradling his so he doesn't or can't try and run.  
"You know what it's just a movie I like what we are doing now"  
I see that I have his attention now and I'm going to use this to my advantage. I leaned down and kiss him. He kisses back instantly and his hands go immediately to my hips. I pull away and he pouts.  
"Austin we have to talk"  
"Okay then talk"  
He says before going to my neck and leaving soft kisses. He hits a soft spot and I accidentally moan no I can't let him win I'm just going to start asking him questions.  
"Austin are you okay?"  
"I'm perfectly fine." He mumbles against my neck.  
"Are you sure you seem kinda distant."  
"Fine ill get closer"  
He then pulls me closer okay this is not going my way I'm just going to go straight to the point.  
"Austin?"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Who's Cassidy?"  
I don't think he heard me because he is still kissing my neck so I try again.  
"Austin"  
"Yes Ally"  
He finally stops and looks at me.  
"Who's Cassidy?"  
His eyes go wide.

**So what did you guys think? **

**Who do you think Cassidy is? **

**Review!**

**Love you guys! **

**oh who saw TBM and the new Austin and Ally? I did and I loved them even though I wish Austin and Ally will just get back together they can work together and be together its not that hard to just be yourself! For TBM it could have been better I mean it was confusing on some parts and I don't like the way Mack was portrayed but hey what can I do I love Maia Mitchell though I think she did a great job and Ross man what can I say about Ross he is just soooooo sexy I love him so much! Sweet and sexy = Ross Lynch!**

**well i hope you liked it**

**until next time! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey  
**

**Okay you guys here is the next chapter. You guys had a lot of guesses! So I hope you like the next chapter but first I'm going to answer some of your reviews.  
**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: when I read your review I literally broke out laughing and I was in the middle of this class thing so everyone just looked at me like I was crazy but Austin's brothers name was just too funny.! I just wanted to thank you for that! I loved it!  
**

**Nerdychick316: I'm so glad you loved it...a lot of people thought Cassidy was Austin's old lover...and no I don't think it's wrong because to be honest I like Brady's personality better than Austin's too but then again Brady's personality was all sweet and loving because of Mack so maybe if Austin and Ally just get together already then maybe Austin personality will change but no your not wrong I completely agree.  
**

**Ausllylover2345: you're welcome! Well the baby will be soon I won't tell you who is having a baby but it will be unexpected! Oh for some reason I thought you did lol my bad but they are good stories aren't they? I'm really glad you loved the chapter update and I hope you like this one as well! Love ya too!  
**

**R5AAFan: well are you ready to find out who Cassidy is? Well here it is hope you like it!  
**

**Damonika2009: I know very crazy wait til you hear the backstory between Austin and Cassidy! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Now on to the story!  
**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov:  
"Who's Cassidy?"  
Great the one topic I have been trying to put out of my head all night and it was working with the help of Ally but now it is back with the help of Ally. I mean should I tell her yea I should tell her she is my girlfriend and she told me everything about her dad. She has been completely honest with me about her life I guess it's my turn.  
"Ally I haven't been completely honest"  
Her eyes go wide...  
"You're cheating on me oh my gosh it was my fault I pushed you away I haven't been a great girlfriend this is all my fault I..."  
She keeps on rambling how she is this horrible girlfriend which she is not she is the best girlfriend I've ever had. She is just too cute with her rambling.  
"Alls I'm not cheating on you and you are definitely the best girlfriend I have ever had what I meant by that is I haven't been completely honest about my past."  
"Oh okay so you want to talk about it you don't have to if you don't want to"  
"No I want to its just...hard."  
"I understand just know I'm here and you can trust me."  
She intertwines her hand with mine and gives me a quick kiss. This is why I love her.  
"I know Als and you can trust me...well here it goes...remember when I told you my parents died when I was young"  
She nods.  
"Well that was true but I didn't directly live with my Aunt I lived alone with my older sister for a while."  
"How old were you when they died?"  
"I was 6 and my sister was 10."  
She nods and motions for me to continue.  
"So we were living alone but since my sister was only ten she couldn't work so we had no money for food we only had enough to last us a couple years so when I was 10 and my sister was 14 we started running out of money so my sister said we were going to the store so I listened but when we got there she told me that we had no money so while she went to distract the cashier she wanted me to steal what I could so I nodded and did exactly that that went on for two years I became a wanted little kid and was worth a lot of money if someone found me and I was terrified as a little kid I didn't want to go to Juvii my sister kept telling me its okay that she will protect me she won't let anyone take me away. A couple days after her telling me that there was a bang at the door and I was terrified."  
Flashback no ones Pov  
"Cass someone is at the door" Austin said.  
Cassidy runs downstairs and hugs her brother.  
"Shhh it's going to be okay like I told you I won't let anyone take you away just close your eyes okay?"  
Cassidy says and Austin nods and closes his eyes. Cassidy gets up and goes to the door she opens it and sees its the cops.  
"Hello miss we are here for Austin Moon."  
"Yes I know he is this way"  
"Thanks for the call miss we will send you your money soon."  
Cassidy nods and points the cops in the direction of Austin. The cops go over and pick up Austin and starts to take him away. Austin kept fighting and screaming then he sees his sister with her head down.  
"Cassidy! Cassidy help me!"  
Cassidy shakes her head and turns around.  
"Cassidy! You promised you said you'd protect me you said you wouldn't let anyone take me away! I hate you! I HATE YOU CASSIDY AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"  
With that the door slams and Cassidy falls to her knees and cries.  
End of flashback  
"She betrayed me she lied so that night I went to Juvii and they asked me if I have any relatives besides Cassidy I told them no and then they asked me about my parents I told them that they died and they seemed to have sympathy and said that my parents death Is the reason I was stealing so they left me off with a warning and called my closest relative which was my aunt and she came picked me up and I was living with her ever since but then I met you I never been big on trust because of Cassidy so I never really trusted any of my girlfriends until you came so I guess you have changed me Ms. Dawson and I'm glad you have."  
I look up at her to see she is crying and then I feel on my cheeks that I'm crying too. We just look at each other until she leans down and kisses me and then pulls me in for a hug and whispers in my ear.  
"You can always trust me for I could never hurt you I love you too much."  
She pulls back and smiles. I then take my thumb and wipe away her tears and smile.  
"I love you Ally so much"  
"I love you too Austin...So anything else you want to talk about?"  
"Yea she wants me to meet her so we can talk face to face."  
"Are you going to go?"  
"I don't know to be honest"  
"I think you should...what she did to you was unbelievable but she is still your sister...I think you should forgive her but whether or not you want her in your life is your choice."  
"Thanks Als I think I'll talk to her."  
Ally smiles and its so contgious I start smiling to. She then smirks and I'm wondering what she is thinking. She puts her arms around my neck and comes next to my ear.  
"You know for being such a brave boy and telling me your story you deserve a reward"  
She whispers and then looks at me I look at her with slight confusion but then a smirk. She leans down and kisses me passionately and slowly gets off of my lap without breaking the kiss. She pull. Away and starts to walk towards the stairs. I'm now completely confused I thought she was talking about going back to what we were doing before our little talk. She then gets to the stairs and turns around towards me and uses her index finger to tell me to follow her I stand up and walk towards her she is about to run upstairs but I grab her wrist and pull her towards me and slowly back her up to the wall but not quite all the way. I slowly leaned down and start to kiss her. Her arms immediately go to my neck and mine goes to her waist. I start to leave kisses down her neck and she moans softly. I push her against the wall gently and her legs immediately wraps around my waist so I get as close as I can to her and led my kisses back to her lips. With my eyes I make sure her legs are around my waits and her arms are securely around my neck when I see that they are I slowly make my way upstairs and into our room I use my foot to kicked the door shut and the rest was history.  
The next day  
Today is the day I'm suppose to meet Cassidy and let me tell you I'm not happy. I texted her earlier telling her to meet me at melodies and to make sure it was closed. She texted back okay and how she was really glad that I decided to talk whatever. Now I'm sitting in the kitchen eating an apple when two small hands wrap around to cover my eyes. I smile knowing exactly who it is. I turn around to see Ally dressed in this pretty blue dress with a white jacket and white wedges. Her hair is straightened and her make up is natural with a little blue eyeshadow and she is beautiful.  
"Good morning beautiful what are you up to today?"  
"Morning handsome I'm helping Sam plan her wedding today. How are you doing?"  
"Oh that seems fun I'm nervous and don't really want to go but I'm going."  
"I know your nervous to see your sister but I'm sure everything will turn out fine and if not you always have me and your friends."  
I smile this girl can make anything better.  
"Thanks Als I wish you could come with me."  
"I know you do but this is something you and your sister need to workout by yourself and if everything works out then text me and I'll come meet up with you guys and you can introduce me."  
"Okay deal have fun with Sam today okay"  
"Okay well I have to go I love you and good luck!"  
"Thanks and I love you too"  
She gives me a quick kiss and leaves. I then get a text from Cassidy saying she is on her way to melody's I text back ok. It's now or never. I grab my keys and make my way over to melody diner. When's get there I see Cassidy is just now opening the doors she looks the same except older and she dyed her blonde hair brown. I walk over to her and she sees me she doesn't say a word and we both walk in. I walk over to a booth and sit down and she locks the door and sits down across from me. We both are just looking at each other until she speaks.  
"Austin I'm sorry"  
I just sit there in silence waiting for her to continue.  
"I was young and foolish I thought I needed the money more than I needed you but after you left and. I got the money I knew that I needed you more when I saw I had enough money to bail you out of Juvii I went to get you but they said you weren't there and when I asked where you were they said that that info was classified I tried looking for you for years I knew that when we were together you didn't have a phone so I didn't know if you had one now but I knew you had my number for when I gave it to you when you were ten and I told you if you ever needed me to just call but you never did until now I just want you to know that I'm so sorry I was young and stupid and didn't know what I needed and I don't want you to think you have to forgive me for what I did because you don't and to be honest if I was in your shoes I wouldn't forgive me either but I wanted you to know I'm sorry"  
She stops talking and I just look at her wondering if what she said was true did she really look for me and come back for me? I'm just so confused right now I really need Ally she would know what to do but knowing her she would just say listen to your heart she told me to forgive Cassidy. But whether or not I wanted her in my life was my choice. Of course I want my sister in my life. She is the only real family I have left. I think I know what to do.  
"I forgive you"  
She looks up at me with complete shock.  
"You do?"  
"Yes I do"  
She smiles at me.  
"But"  
Her smile falters.  
"If you ever and I mean ever betray me again even if its the smallest thing we are done forever because my trust with you is very small do you understand."  
"I completely understand I won't betray you again Austin"  
She gets up and sticks her arms out motioning for a hug, I stand up and hug her it feels good to be in my sisters arms again. We both sit back down and talk for a while.  
"So you have a girlfriend how is she?"  
"She is amazing I love her so much"  
"Have you proposed yet?"  
"No"  
"Will you?"  
"Yes soon I think on our one year anniversary in three months"  
"Awe that so sweet I can't wait for the wedding it's going to be so beautiful red and yellow. Red because its the color of love and yellow because its your favorite color."  
"Cass I haven't even asked her and red is her favorite color."  
"Oh sorry and yes red and yellow it is."  
"What about you Cass anyone special in your life?"  
"Not really I'm still single but I'm looking"  
"Oh well you'll find someone"  
"Yea I hope"  
"You will so do you want to meet Ally?"  
"Yes! I would love to meet her!"  
"Okay ill text her to meet us her"  
She nods and continues to tell me about her life and about past boyfriends and even though its a very awkward convo since I'm not a girl and she is talking about ex boyfriends I'm glad to have my sister back in my life I just hope she doesn't screw it up again.

**what did you guys think? **

**Cassidy is Austins sister. **

**Do you think she will screw up again? **

**Review! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! **

**Here is the next chapter a lot of you were happy that I made Cassidy Austin's sister which I'm so glad because I didn't know how you guys would take that. Well I'm not going to say much here except for THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM INVOLVES A SPOILER! So check it out! Onto the reviews!**

**Juliet: yes I'm still writing more this has about 6 or 7 more chapters! Thanks I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**R5AAFan: I'm so glad you said that I was really freaking out about whether or not I made a good choice! Thanks for reviewing! **

**damonika2009: that's what I thought when writing her character like every story I read on here Cassidy is like some kind of evil psycho ex girlfriend and I wanted to change it up a bit but still keep the drama. I hope she doesn't either! Thanks for reviewing!**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: LOL! I'm sorry to hear that but I think that that is so west even though you and your sister don't get along you would still stay by her side and help protect her. Cassidy is and if it were to happen to me in reality I wouldn't forgive her either! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ausllylover2345: Aren't they and they are just I love them they are great stories! Shout out to IHeartMusic-2 for their amazing stories! I'm so glad you loved this chapter! You will just have to wait and see who has the baby I think it'll be reviewed in either 2 chapters from now or 3 haven't decided yet. I love ya too! Thanks for reviewing! **

**nerdychick316: yup there is always some interesting plot twist that no one ever sees coming! I know right they just have to get together already make all is Auslly fans happy! I mean even Ross Lynch wants then to be together I mean come on! That's a sign! I'm so glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter and remember IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's Pov:  
Today I'm helping Sam plan for her wedding. Right now we are trying to pick out the invitations and colors for the wedding. We all know how Sam is kinda in love with the color black so hopefully I can convince her that black is not a color for a wedding.  
"How about this one?"  
She hold up this invitation that is black and purple even though they are dark colors its a very pretty invitation.  
"Yea that is pretty but that is the only black that's going into this wedding."  
She laughs and tells the lady she wants that one. We sit here for another 30 mins arguing over colors but finally she choice blue and green but neon completely opposite from what I thought. We are now going to the cake tasting.  
"Hey Sam how come Elliot isn't doing this with you?"  
"He is with Vanessa taking care of Lilly"  
She frowns but then smiles.  
"Besides you know Elliot can't make a decision to save his life!"  
She laughs and I join her. She is so right.  
"Well you have me and Damonika"  
"Yea your right but how did you find Demonika she is an amazing wedding planner?"  
"Oh Damonika is a good friend of me and Austin she is amazing"  
"Yea she is."  
After tasting about 30 different cakes we finally pick this marble cake and it was good. We get up and start making our way to Starbucks to meet with Demonika about the choices. We find a table and sit I ask Sam if she wants anything she nods and tells me she wants a tall mocha with a shot of caramel. I nod at her and go over to the counter looking for my Starbucks card.  
"Hello welcome to Starbucks what would you like to drink?"  
That voice sounds familiar.  
"Yea can I have a tall mocha with a shot of caramel and a grande iced caramel Machiato"  
"Sure coming right up and your name pretty lady."  
"Ally"  
I say while finally finding my card and looking up and when I make eye contact with the guy my eyes widen. I thought I got rid of him.  
"Hey Ms Ally ill get your drinks ready for you right away"  
Trent says with a wink I just roll my eyes and murmur a thank you and walk back to the table. I sit down and let out a frustrated sigh. I look up to see Sam looking at me with her eyebrows raised.  
"What?" I asked.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's just the guy working I know him and I don't like him"  
"Oh okay well not to piss you off even more but here he comes bringing our drinks."  
"Ugh great just great...oh here comes Demonika"  
I look at Demonika and wave at her she sees me and starts to make her way over here. Just as Trent approaches the table my phone rings. I look at and see I got a text from Austin. I open it and read it.  
Hey Als wanna meet my sis? Meet me at melody diner like now. Love you!  
Love Austin xx  
I look at and I'm filled with joy because now I get to leave. I jump up and accidentally knock they tray Trent was holding which makes him lose control and push Demonika the drinks go flying and Demonika is falling I put my hands over my mouth but luckily Trent catches her. They look at each others eyes and it looks like there is love at first sight aww how cute. Finally Trent will leave me alone he helps up Demonika and like right on cue the drinks fall on him completely drenching him. We all can't help but start laughing even Demonkia is giggling. I look at Trent who looks embarrassed.  
"I'm so sorry Trent I would help clean up but I got to go bye oh and sorry again!"  
I yell while running out to meet Austin. When I look back I see Demonika help cleaning Trent off they are so gonna get together I hope. I get in my car and make my way to melody diner. When I get there I'm instantly nervous what if his sister doesn't like me. Oh I can't have that happen I look at myself in my car mirror and decided to fix up my makeup when I think that I'm finally ready I get out of the car and make my way towards the door. I open the door and see Austin and a brunette girl sitting in a booth. The girl looks up immediately and her eyes go wide. She looks back to Austin whispers something and Asutin turns around looks at me and nods. I'm beyond nervous now. She looks at Austin then me and smile wide. She gets out of the booth and walks over to me. I immediately stick my hand out.  
"I'm Ally Dawson Austin's girlfriend you must be Cassidy I heard a lot about you."  
She just looks at my hand then at me she shakes her head and pulls me into a hug.  
"It's so nice to finally meet you Ally I've heard so much about you too you are even prettier then Austin describes. I'm so glad he found someone like you, you have made him really happy and that makes me happy so I welcome you to the family"  
She says hugging me tighter to where I could barely breathe. I hug her back but when I see she is not letting go anytime soon I speak up.  
"Thanks but I can barely breathe."  
I say more like whisper and then I see Austin's eyes goes wide.  
"Cass let her go she is turning purple"  
Cassidy lets me go and says a sorry and brings me to the booth they were at. I sit next to Austin and Cassidy sits across from us. Austin looks at me smiles and gives me a quick peck and takes my hand. Cassidy just sits there staring at us while smiling like an idiot. I look at her then Austin and start smiling like an idiot too. We sit there and cassidy just talks about how cute we are and how she is so glad Austin met me and how she wishes she was there for him and she regrets her decision. she also tells us some funny stories about her. austin and i laugh. Cassidy asks us if we are hungry. We both nod and tell her what we want she nods and gets us what we ordered. While she was gone Austin turns towards me.  
"So sorry about her"  
"What are you talking about I love her she is so nice and friendly...she is like the sister I always wanted."  
"What about Vanessa?"  
"What about her?"  
I ask and shrug.  
"She is your sister."  
"Yea but doesn't mean she is the best I mean you're not the only one whose sister left them. Remember I lived alone for most of my life my sister moved out as soon as my mom died she left to live with my aunt in cali I mean yea she came back for a little to tell me how she has been and to check up on me but I mean I never had that sister to show me what to wear to impress the boys or to even tease me about my first crush but most of all to help portray the mother figure since my mom isn't here but no she just told me about her life and left again didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to go back with her. So yea she is my sister but she is not the sister I always wanted."  
"Oh ally I'm sorry but you know I'm glad she didn't ask you to go to Cali with her."  
"Why?"  
"Because if she did I would have never met you and fallen in love I also would have never got a record deal I would also have never patched things up with my sister so maybe she left you because she knew you had a purpose here in Miami."  
"Oh really and what was that?"  
"Well to help someone who was so lost and just trying to get through life and to not actually live life to the fullest you may not know or believe it but Ally you have changed my life for the better and make me fall in love with you again everyday."  
"That is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me and you know you have changed my life too."  
"Really how?"  
"You taught me that there is someone out there that loves me and I'm so thankful that I found you."  
"I'm glad you found me too I love you Ally"  
"I love you too Austin"  
Austin leans in and gives me a long kiss until we hear someone clear their throat. We pull away and see Cassidy with our food.  
"Sorry to interupt but your food is ready."  
"Thanks Cass"  
Austin says. We all sit there and eat in silence. It's not an awkward one but a nice one. We finish eating and Cassidy cleans up are plates. She comes back and sits.  
"Thanks for the meal Cassidy it was really good"  
"You're so welcome ally and what can I say I have a passion for cooking."  
We all laugh and Cassidy asks us how we met. I look at Austin who looks at me and smiles. He then takes my hand and looks back at Cassidy and chuckles a little bit.  
"It's actually a funny story..."  
Austin says and looks at me like I should tell it. I look at him and nod. Then I look at Cassidy.  
"When Austin and I first met..."

**Okay you guys so what did you think? **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I'm having a contest! I stopped it right there for a reason to see if you guys know this story. So here it is! Who knows how Austin and Ally met in my story?! I would say don't cheat and go back and read but how am I going to prove that you did or not so without further or do that first person to pm or review me how Austin and Ally met perfectly I mean no flaw, come on if you go back and look it shouldn't be hard to tell me, will get a HUGE SPOILER! **

**So go review pm tell me how they met! And I don't want like copy and paste type thing nope in your own words kinda explain it! Okay go go go! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey**

**Okay so the winner of the contest was Ausllylover2345! Congrats! But I also gave it to Nerdychick316 because she was really descriptive and I loved it! So congrats you two!**

**Okay now into the reviews!**

**Damonika2009: yea I just thought why not lol but if you don't like it let me know its your character!**

**Ausllylover2345: lol I know and congrats! I'm so glad you loved it. I sat there like yea I think Trent should have a happy ending you know! Thanks! Love ya too!**

**Nerdychick316: lol that was very descriptive even though you weren't first I'm still going to give it to you so check your inbox ;)! I'm so glad you loved it!**

**Teenwolflover16: you are so welcome and you don't have to wait much longer! Enjoy!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's Pov;  
"When Austin and I first met I was actually using him to make another guy jealous and to be honest I didn't even pick him my friend did...but with my luck he agreed and I just fell for him so quickly but with falling so quickly came heartbreak and pain but we got through it..."  
"Together" Austin finished. I look at him and smile. I think it's so cute when couples finish each others sentences. I look at Austin and he looks like he's hiding something.  
"Austin? Are you okay?" He looks up at me and nods his head.  
Austin's Pov:  
"Austin? Are you okay?" I look up at her and nod my head. I decided its now or never to tell her.  
"I have to admit to something" I look at Ally and she is looking in my eyes trying to read me she looks kind of scared. Why? Oh no she thinks I.  
"No Ally it's not that it's actually something good I guess" I reassure her. She visually calms down and looks at me to continue.  
"Okay spill" ally says  
"Yea what do you have to admit spill Aus spill!" Cass exclaims. They are both in the same exact position leaning forward with their head sitting on their crossed hands waiting for me to explain.  
"Well that wasn't the first time I been in sonic boom or seen you..."  
"What do you mean?" Ally asks.  
"Well..."  
Flashback  
"Hey Austin heading to sonic boom a little early are we?" My best friend Dez asks. I look at him shrug my shoulders and smirk.  
"What I just need new strings for my guitar." He just shakes his head and smiles.  
"Are you sure it has nothing to do with a certain brunettes who's name you still have not learned that works there?" I just wave my hand at him.  
"Pshhh...no I'm dating Brooke remember?"  
"Doesn't mean you want to" I look at my friend. When did he get so smart? I just shook my head at him.  
"Come on let's just go inside I have a great feeling about today." I walk inside the familiar doors and the new instrument scent hits me right away. I then look towards te counter to see the brunette who's name I really should learn getting lost in her thoughts. Just as I was about to approach a short crazy haired Latina bursts through the door.  
"Hey Ally guess who got a job at Penny's Pickle store?" She shouts out loud. So her name is Ally that's beautiful so while her and the girl were talking I walked over to the guitar section. I slowly steal glances at the two girls and the Ally girls eyes go wide at something her friend said. I wonder what it was? Her friend says something and then Ally puts her hand on her hip and says what I think was 'really how?' I look back towards the guitars when I see her friend turn around. Through the corner of my eye I see her friend point at me. Then she yells.  
"I'll just ask. Hey you!?" I turn around and see her friend walking towards me. Hmm this should be good.  
"Hey can I help you?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles.  
"Yea hi I'm Trish and I need a cute guy to go to the movies with me and my friend?" She asks hopefully while pointing to Ally. I see her and take this as my chance. I wave to her and she waves back and chews her hair? I decided to play this cool.  
"Okay..um she is cute but can I ask why? Oh btw I'm Austin Moon." Good job Austin. Her friend looks at me and points to some guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. I already don't like him.  
"You see that guy over there She has a huge crush on him but he has a gf we are trying to make him jelly" of course she has to like him. I mean come on what's so good about him? Ugh whatever maybe I can change her mind. Play it cool Austin.  
"ummm okay sure I'll go as long as my friend Dez can go too"  
She looks at Dez who has a trumpet on his head whil tryin to play a harmonica.  
"Fine"  
I look at her and fist pump the air. I'm finally going out Ally! Yes  
"Yes! Dez we r going to the movies"  
My best friend turns around and smiles wide.  
"Really awesome!" I turn back to Trish and she looks weirded out yet happy.  
"Okay so meet at the movies at 6" I nod at her.  
"sound great bye Trish" I smile at her and then look towards Ally and wave bye to her. She awkwardly waves back and I can tell she is nervous and surprised that I actually said yes. Then Trish walks back to Ally. I look over to Dez.  
"Ready to go?" I ask him.  
"Go where?" He asks me. Seriously we just talked about ugh never mind.  
"To go get ready for the movies I told you today was going to be great!" I then left sonic boom the happiest I been in a while nothing can ruin that.  
End of flashback  
"So yea..." I look up at Ally and she is smiling widely.  
"What?" I ask her suspiciously. She just smiles more and starts tearing?  
"That is the sweetest thing ever why didn't you ever talk to me before and that's why you agreed I can't believe you have liked me for that long and we are just now together. I love you and you continue to surprise me everyday I'm so lucky I met you" she leans forward and kisses me. I hear Cass awe in the back ground and to be honest I completely forgot she was here and she is crying really girls are so emotional.  
"Austin that was the sweetest thing ever and I hate to be the bear of bad news but my roommate just texted me he said emergency."  
That got my attention away from Ally's lips.  
"He?" She looks up at me and smiles.  
"Yea he Logan my roomate I was telling you about."  
"Yea but when you said Logan I thought you meant girl logan"  
"No silly Logan is a guy he is very sweet so you have nothing to worry about your big sister is fine"  
"Okay if you say so well see you some other time"  
"Yea duh at the wedding!" My eyes go wide and I glare at her. She seems to notice and looks shocked. I look at Ally who looks confused oh great how am I going to get out of this one?  
"You invited her to Sam and Elliot's wedding did you ask them if it was okay I mean since she is your sister I'm pretty sure they won't mind" oh good she thought we were talking about Sam and Elliot. Cass seems to calm down at this.  
"Yea well I'll see you guys soon! Bye Aus! Bye Ally it was nice meeting you!"  
"Nice meeting you too!" Ally yells at Cass while she walks away. I look at Ally and hold out my hand.  
"Ready to go home?" She looks at me and grabs my hand.  
"Not yet can we go for a walk on the beach?" I look at her confused but all she does is shrug and give me those puppy dog eyes. I smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Of course we can" we both walk out of the diner and head to the beach it is pitch black outside. All you can see is the moon lighting up the sea and you can hear the waves washing into the beach it just sounds so peaceful. Ally and I are walking hand and hand on the sand when I feel her shiver. Me being the gentlemen I am tool off my jacket and gave it to her.  
"Thank you Austin" I just shrugged it off.  
"It's nothing Als it's just a jacket you were cold so I just thought" she stops walking and looks at me.  
" no not the jacket no I mean yes thank you for the jacket but not just that..thanks for always loving me for me"  
"Als.."  
"No let me finish I mean you know everything about me my past what I want in the future I mean I met you less than a year ago we have been together as a couple through most of that and you know everything about me I mean I've known Trish since I was 12 I think and it took me two whole years to tell her what happened to me but I told you in less than a month I mean I feel so comfortable around you and I guess I just don't want that to ever change" I look at her suspiciously  
"What do you mean?"  
" I just mean to be honest I don't know what I mean I just love you too much to lose you."  
"Hey Als you will never lose me trust me you can try but I'm not going anywhere and you know you were wrong"  
"I was?" I nod at her.  
"Yup I actually don't know everything about you I don't know what you see in your future"  
"Well what do you want to know about it"  
"I want to know what you see in your future?"  
"What I see in my future..hmm...I see me going to college at MUNY and getting married I really don't care which one comes first I then see my self having two-three kids two girls one boy I also see myself living in a three story house with 6 bedrooms 2 on each floor. The house will be on a beach and the third floor would have a beautiful glass view in one of the rooms which is the one I would make my music room so I can look out to the ocean while writing music. I also picture my kids lovin music just as much as I do and I see me growing old and being happy with the way my life turned out but most of all I see myself with you I picture our son being just like a killer with the ladies having blonde hair with those beautiful hazel eyes that make you want to melt and your amazing personality I see all of this with you right there by my side" she looks at me with all sparkles in her eyes she then smiles at me  
"What about you?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you see in your future?"  
"I don't know I never really thought about it but as long as your with me I know my furrier will be a bright and great one" I say whiling smilin at her. I then kiss her forehead an take her hand once again. We make our way to the house and go to bed. I laid there on the bed thinking about my future and Ally's future. To be honest I don't know what the future has in store for us but hey we are Austin and Ally and that's enough for me right now.  
**There it is chapter 14! I hoped you guys liked The surprise Austin Pov of when they first met!**

**Review!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

**okay so here is the next chapter. i dont think its one of my best but its still okay! First the reviews.**

**guest: awww thanks if there is ever and Austin and Ally Awards fanfiction maybe You can! thanks im so glad you love this story!**

**juliet: thanks! its coming soon!**

**nerdychick316: thanks! Im so glad you loved it! you are so welcome for the spoiler! oh you do have a guess okay well we will see if you are right!**

**daminka2009: okay cool! lol thanks im glad you love it!**

**Ausllylover2345: thanks! yes you did win! well you dont have to wait much longer and he will propose just not yet! here is the next chapter! love ya too!**

**AusllyxLover: it was really funny wasnt it! im so glad you are reading this story and I wanted to thank you for your character and she is making her first appearance in this chapter so thank you! You rock!**

**I just want to thank and. Give credit to the following people!**

**AusllyxLover: for her character Lily Alexandra I didn't know how you wanted her to look so I just made it up on the top of my head she will be a big part in this story now so I. Thank you for her!**

**R5AAFan: for her character of little Isabella! I'm sorry she only has a small part but she will keep appearing in the next couple of chapters! Thanks so much for your character!**

**Now onto the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's Pov:  
So today Austin has a surprise date planned for me and I just can't wait! I mean I don't like surprises because they are normally bad ones but this is Austin nothing can go wrong. I get up and look next to me to see Austin isn't here. I get out of bed and walk downstairs to see a note next to a plate of eggs bacon and a cup of fruit with of course pancakes. I grab the note and read it out loud.  
Dear Ally,  
I left early to start your surprise date and ill be getting ready at Dez's so you can't see what I'm wearing. I know your thinking what you should wear on this surprise date wear whatever you want you will look beautiful no matter what! Ill pick you up at 6! Enjoy your breakfast I made you and ill see you soon. Love you!  
Love Austin  
Aww how sweet he cooked me breakfast. I grabbed the note and put it in my pocket to save and started eating my breakfast. And man was it good, who knew he could cook. I looked over at the clock and see its already 2 that only gives me 4 hrs to get ready! I gotta call for help. Right when I take out my phone the doorbell rings. I put my phone down and slowly walk to the door. I look out the window and see that it's my friends. Creepy. I open the door and smile.  
"Hey you guys I was just about to call you"  
"We know Austin told us about your date we are here to help you get ready" Trish tells me. Smart Austin smart.  
"Okay well lets get ready"  
I let them all inside and I'm about to shut the door when I hear someoNe yell my name. I turn around and see Christy running towards me holding another little girls hand.  
"Ally wait don't shut that door" Christine yells. I wait for them to make it to the door.  
"Thanks for waiting" she says out of breath.  
"Hey Christy and hey who are you?"  
"I'm Isabella Moon I'm 11 and I'm a huge Auslly shipper you two are totes adorbs"  
"Well thanks and its nice to meet you would you guys like to help me get ready for my date?"  
"Totes!"  
"Yeah" they yell at the same time. I just giggle and let them in. We all go upstairs and we are now assigning I guess stations for me. I don't know trish is in charge.  
"Okay ill pick out the outfit Sam you do her Makeup Christy you do her hair with the help of Isabella"  
"What do I do Trish?" Trish looks at me and then laughs.  
"You go shower and then sit and let us work our magic lets go people we only have four hours."  
4hrs later  
"Wow" we all chorus.  
"Ally you look beautiful" Sam tells me.  
"Thanks you guys"  
"My cousin is going to freak when he sees you" christy yells and we all laugh  
"Totes gorgeous Ally" Isabella tells me.  
"Really you guys thanks for all this"  
"You're welcome" they say  
I look at my self in the mirror and I'm wearing this pretty white dress that goes just before my knees with a pair of cute flats. My makeup is cute but a natural looking type. My hair is in a high ponytail with a cute beige headband with little spikes around it. My nails are painted white while holding a small silver clutch purse. I look at myself and feel like I'm forgetting something.  
"Um Als?" I turn around to see Trish holding a box?  
"Yea Trish?"  
"You're finishing touch" she pulls out the love necklace with my music charm bracelet and my matching rings all the stuff Austin gave me before he left and I put them in the box because they reminded me of him and I couldn't take it. I smile at her and turn. She puts them on and sighs.  
"There you're ready" I turn to her and give her a big hug.  
"Thanks Trish" just then my doorbell rings. We all squeal and they run down stairs. Christy is the one who opens the door. They told me to wait and make an entrance so I just listen.  
"AUSTY!"  
"Hey Christy I missed you"  
"I missed you too Austy"  
"So where is Ally?"  
"Oh she is getting ready to come down" I hear Trish say.  
"Oh yeah and she is totes gorgeous you better make sure you keep an eye out" I think Isabella says.  
"Oh I will and If she is as beautiful as you say I won't be able to keep my eyes off her"  
They all giggle.  
"Ally! Are you ready?" I hear Trish yell.  
"Yea I'm coming" I yell back and start making my way downstairs. When I get there I see everyone looking at me and then I see him he is wearing black skinny jean a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His hair is put somewhat messy in a beanie and he is wearing black and white high tops and might I say I have never seen him so sexy in my life. I look at him till my gaze finally reaches his eyes and they are wide and his mouth is open. I giggle and blush and walk towards him. When he sees me walking he meets me halfway and puts his hand out. I gladly accept it.  
"Gosh you look beautiful"  
"Thanks and you look hot"  
"Thanks I try" he opens the door for me and I turn and wave bye to my friends and mouth one more thank you. We walk hand and hand to his car. He then opens the car door for me helps me in and shuts it and goes to his side. He gets in and smiles and starts the car. I can't take it anymore!  
"Austin where are we going?"  
Austin's Pov:  
"Austin where are we going?"  
I look over at Ally and she is really trying to figure it out. I just laugh to myself.  
"On our date silly" she playfully hits my arm.  
"I know I mean where is our date?"  
"Oh...well that's a surprise sweetheart" she groans.  
"Austin plllleeeaaassseee tell me"  
"Nope"  
"Please"  
"Nope"  
"Ugh!" I laugh at her frustration she is just too cute.  
"Stop whining we are here"  
I get out of the car and then help her out. She says a small thank you and takes my hand. I then lead her to this small part in the park where no one goes too. That is where I have set up a beautiful picnic with both our favorite foods. There is a ring of rosé petals and candles surrounding the blanket. I hear a small little gasp from the person standing next to me.  
"Do you like it?" I asked. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.  
"Aww Austin I love it its beautiful what made you want to do a surprise picnic?"  
"Oh it's just I always seem to take you to the beach just thought why not something else"  
"Oh well thanks I love it"  
"Great lets dig in"  
We got to the blanket and start eating. I have packed her favorite pickles and my favorite pancakes and I also packed chocolate dipped strawberries something we both love. We sit here and enjoy the food. We talk about ourselves even though we know everything about each other. We are now finished and I'm laying on my back looking up at the stars and she is laying on my chest.  
"It's really beautiful out tonight isn't it?" She whispers.  
"Yea it is"  
"Thanks Austin for the date it was amazing"  
"No problem Als I'd do anything for you I love you"  
"Aww I love you too"  
We sit there in silence but then we hear another couple laughing kinda loud we sit up and start cleaning the picnic. Once we were done we walked closer to the couple the blondes as brunette hair and is wearing a black and white polka dot dress and she is walking next to a guy who has black hair and is wearing something like what I'm wearing. I look at Ally and she looks at me and mouths lets go say hi. I nod and we walk closer and the girl is starting to look really familiar. Ally gasps and lets go of my hand.

"Omg Lily? Lily Alexandra is that you?"  
Lily Alexandra that name sounds familiar. Wait a minute Lily as in my first girlfriend who I never quite got over lily. Great. I feel myself freeze while Ally runs over there.  
Ally's Pov:  
Once we got closer I instantly recognized the girl as one of my friends.  
"Omg lily? Lily Alexandra is that you"  
I can see Austin tense up and I wonder why but once lily sees me she runs up to me and embraces me in a hug.  
"Omg Ally-cat I can't believe your here"  
"Neither can I how are you?"  
"I'm good got a new boyfriend his name is Declan Stephens he is right here"  
"Oh that's so great so you finally got over your first boyfriend who I never got to meet"  
"We'll no not exactly but he is helping me through it but what about you did you finally get Dallas?"  
"Well no but I do have a boyfriend he is the best I love him so much"  
"That's great is he here can I meet him?"  
"Yea of course Austin come here and meet my friend Lily"  
"Wait Austin as in Austin-"  
"Moon. Yea my boyfriend is the famous rock star Austin Moon"  
"Yea he is also the first boyfriend who I never got over" wait what? Did I just hear her right. Austin is the guy she is still in love with? Oh no this can't be good.

**So what did you guys think.**

**I know it's not my best!**

**Review!**

**I love you guys so much! Keep up the great reviews! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey**

**okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! First the reviews.**

**Ausllylover2345: lol I can't make any promises! Lol I don't think it's possible but you can try! Love ya too!**

**Damonkia2009: yup what's a story without some drama? Lol!**

**Nerdychick316: no offense taken but I completely agree she needs to just disappear but where is the fun in that? Muahahahahaha! Lol!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's Pov:  
I can't believe Austin is the guy who Lily cried over for weeks. Why didn't he tell me who his first girlfriend was? Well I never asked so I guess he didn't have to tell me. I turn over to Austin who hasn't said a word since we came over here.  
"Austin? Are you okay?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles.  
"Yea I'm fine it's nice seeing you again Lily I'm sorry I broke your heart but it looks like you have moved on just like I have and I have never been happier." He says while putting his arm around me and pulling me into a side hug. I smile and look towards Lily who looks upset but then smiles.  
"It's fine and yes I have moved on and Declan is the best boyfriend ever maybe we can double date sometime and all of us catch up?" Lily asks while taking her boyfriends hand. I nod.  
"Of course here's my number text me the details" I say while handing her a piece of paper with my number. She smiles and takes it. She puts it in her purse and gives me a hug.  
"It was great seeing you again." She says.  
"You too" then she looks over to Austin and goes to put her hand out and Austin looks at her weird.  
"Hey we may have dated but there is no need for this to be awkward we are friends right?" Austin says and she nods. He then puts his arms out for a hug and she accepts. They hug for a little and then pull apart. We all say our goodbyes and they leave. I look at Austin who's watching them and he seems distant but then he looks at me smiles and outs his hand out.  
"Shall we continue our date at home I'm thinking movies and whatever else." I look at him and giggle. I nod and take his hand.  
"Sounds great!" He then leads me to his car and we get in. He turns on the car and the whole ride is silent but the thing is that its not comfortable but its not awkward either it's weird. I look over at Austin and he looks like he is in deep thought. I wonder what he is thinking about.  
Austin's Pov:  
I should of never hugged her now all those feelings has resurfaced and I don't like it but I felt something when we hugged. It was intense too. I watch her walk away and I dont realize I'm staring until I see ally looking at me confused. Right when I look at Ally it seemed like all those feelings went away and just seeing her made me smile. I held my hand out.  
"Shall we continue our date at home I'm thinking movies and whatever else" she giggles and takes my hand. I lead her to the car and help her on. I get in on my side and start the car. When we start driving my mind starts drifting back to Lily. I mean what we had was great and it was the hardest breakup of my life but I had to my parents didn't like her and she was moving long distance don't work for me well except with Ally but that barely worked out. I think I still like Lily but I can't because I'm with Ally and I love her to death she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I look over to see Ally fast asleep she is so cute. Lily used to do that too. NO AUSTIN! Stop you don't like Lily you got over her and you love Ally now. I know I love Ally but I can't help but also have feelings for my ex-girlfriend great just great. We finally get home I turn off the car and run my hand through my hair. What am I going to do. I get out the car and walk over to Ally's side I open the door and pick her up bridal style I carry her in to the house and upstairs to our room. I move the covers and lay her down I cover her with the blankets and I just watch her sleep and instantly smile I know this is what I want to see everyday. I kiss her forehead and get into my pjs. Once I'm done I walk over to the bed and lay down. I wrap my arms around Ally and she snuggles closer.  
"I love you Austin" she says sleepily. I smile and peck her lips.  
"I love you too Als and I always will" and that is the first thing I said or thought that I'm certain will never change.  
Ally's Pov:  
The next morning  
I woke up in Austins arms and I still can't get used to it but I love it. I was thinking about just staying here until my phone rang. I got up and say I had a new message. I opened.  
To: Ally  
From: Lily  
Hey you guys want to hang out today we have two extra tickets two the carnival?  
To: lily  
From: Ally  
Sure! Sounds fun! See you then!  
To: Ally  
From: Lily  
Great! See you at the carnival at 3!  
I close my phone and look at the clock 12 okay so I have an hour to get Austin awake and two hours to get ready. I look towards Austin who is peacefully sleeping. I decided to mess with him. So I screamed.  
"AHHHHH AUSTIN," he immediately gets up.  
"What! ALLY! What's wrong what happened?" He Asks while walking towards me. He starts lifting my arms and checking me.  
"Are you okay are you hurt?" He asks with concern in his voice and now I kinda feel bad.  
"No I'm fine it's just Lily texted me she has two tickets to the carnival and I got overly excited." He sighs.  
"Ally don't do that you scared me half to death" I look down.  
"Sorry" he sighs and lifts my head up and looks into my eyes.  
"Hey it's okay it's just you scared me that's all I just don't know what I would do if you got hurt" I smiled and looked at him. I got on my tip-toes and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. I pulled away.  
"I'm glad I have you now I'm going to get ready can you pick out my outfit?" He smirks.  
"You're giving me power over your outfit?" I sigh?  
"Yes but just this once so use it wisely" I shake my head and walk in the bathroom not before hearing him murmur.  
"Oh I will"  
I take a 20 minute shower and walk out in my towel and see Austin laying out my outfit. He turns around and sees me.  
"Okay don't look at till I'm gone okay?" I nod and he leaves to the bathroom and when I hear the door lock I turn to the outfit. What I see surprises me. I see he picked a red and black button up Cotton shirt with my light blue not so short short shorts and red hi top converse. I look at the outfit and look to the side of it and just see my jewelry there. Okay there is something wrong Austin would not miss this chance to dress me in what ever he want and dress me actually normal. I look at the outfit when I see the shirt is a little bit lifted. I grabbed it and moved it and bingo I found it. I pick up my red laced bra and my lace black panties I hold them up and look at them. Why would he chose these instead of dressing me in something slutty like. As if he read my thoughts I feel Austins chin on my shoulder.  
"No body should be able to see you in something sexy except for me so those are for tonight." He whispers and it sends chills down my neck and back. I can feel my cheeks turn red. I turn around and see his outfit he is wearing a black and red shirt like mine and light blue jeans and red hi tops.  
"You wanted us to match but have something sexy underneath?" He nods.  
"Yup because then I know what your wearing under there and it makes me look forward to tonight" he says and winks. There goes my cheeks again.  
"Hurry and get dressed" he says while walking out. I hurry and get dressed I leave my hair down but pull two strips and clip them with a red bow. I put on little make up and make my way downstairs. When I reach downstairs I see Austin sitting there waiting. I start walking towards him and then my phone rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes this is her"  
"Dani what's wrong?"  
"Dani calm down it will be okay"  
"Yes...I promise"  
"What since when? how did you? Yes I know"  
"It will be okay"  
"He won't leave you"  
"Yea I know that place"  
"I'm on my way!"  
I hang up my phone and look at Austin.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"No Dani went into labor" I tell him. His eyes widen.  
"I didn't even know Dani was pregnant!"  
"Nobody did she kept it hidden it was her one secret she kept from everyone."  
"Even Riker?" I nod.  
"Now she is afraid he will leave her because of it and she is at the hospital down the street alone I told her I would come." He nods.  
"I'm coming with you" I shake my head.  
"No go hang out with Lilly and Declan they are expecting us"  
"But Als" I stop him .  
"No buts Austin just go hang out with them but can you drop me off and do me a favor?"  
"Yea sure name it."  
"Call Riker" he nods and dials the number.  
Austin's Pov:  
I nod at her and dial Rikers number. He answers on the second ring.  
"This is Riker"  
"Hey Riker its Austin"  
"Oh hey Austin"  
"Hey so look Riker where are you?"  
"I'm in Florida have you seen or talked to Dani she isn't answering my calls and I'm really freaking out"  
"Yea she is here in Miami."  
"That's great"  
"Yea um Riker she is in the hospital"  
"What I'm on my way!" He hangs up. I look at Ally.  
"He is on his way"  
"Good lets go" we get in the car and I drive her to the hospital and kiss her goodbye.  
"Good luck" I tell her. She nods.  
"Have fun" she yells and blows me a kiss. I then drive to the carnival and when I get there I immediately see Lily. She is wearing this bright orange dress. And black converse. She is sitting at this table alone. Her boyfriend must be in the bathroom. I walk over to her.  
"Hey" I say. She looks up at me and smiles then frowns.  
"Where's Ally?" She asks. Looking around.  
"She is at the hospital with her friend who is in labor" she just makes an 'O' face and nods. I look around.  
"Where is Declan?" She scratches her arm nervously.  
"He got called into work he wanted me to tell you guys that he was really sorry but he can't make it" now it's my turn to make the 'O' face.  
"Oh okay" this is just great. I'm here while Ally is at the hospital not only that I'm here with my ex girlfriend who is still in love with me and I have mixed feelings for. This should be fun. NOT!

**Ooooo cliffy!**

**What do you think will happen at the carnival?**

**How do you think Riker will react when he finds out Dani's having his kid?**

**Will Lily be a problem?**

**Review what you think**

**4 more chapters left! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys here is the next chapter. I'm sorry to say that I won't be updatin as frequently as I used to for school has started and this is my junior year so its one of the most important years of my school life so yea I have to study study study and start worrying about colleges so ill try an update once a week but no promises. Now onto the reviews. Ps I changed Declan's name to Shane! **

**Teenwolflover16: thanks and thanks for reading I really appreciate it! **

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff: lol tbh I would too! Lol he does need to stop but this is only the beginning of Lily ;)**

**Ausllylover2345: I'm so glad they did! Lol she does but what fun would that be? Love ya too!**

**Damonika2009: wow you are really good at guessing! There def will be trouble coming! **

**Guest: I can't make any promises but I can say they will be together forever. **

**Now onto the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov:  
We just sit there in complete silence until she finally speaks up.  
"So what do you want to do first?" She asks. I look at her and just shrug my shoulders. We start walking until we hit this awesome looking roller coaster. I look over towards Lily who's jaw is dropped she looks at me and smirks.  
"Race ya!" She then takes off. She is still such a child that's what I like about her and still do-I mean. I got cut off from my thoughts by Lily yelling.  
"Come on Austin we don't got all day." I smiled maybe it won't be as bad as I thought.  
Ally's Pov:  
After Austin dropped me off at the hospital I ran to the receptionist.  
"May I help you?"  
"Yea I'm looking for my friend Dani Smith?"  
"Oh yes room 207"  
"Thanks" I say and make my way towards the room. I then see Dani on a hospital bed in so much pain.  
"Hey Dani how you feeling?"  
"To be honest I feel like crap!"  
"I'm sorry I don't know if this will make you feel any better but Riker is on his way"  
"Really! Oh no what is he going to saaaaaaaaaaayy" I look at her with sympathy  
"Sorry contraction I'm really scared Ally of what he will think"  
"Dani Riker loves you im sure everything will be fine I mean he will prob be mad at first but he'll come around trust me"  
"Thanks Ally that makes me feel a little betteeeeeeeerrrrrr oh no the baby is ready get the nurse" I nod and run to get the nurse she comes in checks her dilation. The nurse turns to me and asks me to wait in the lobby. I nod and leave. I was sitting in the lobby when a frantic blonde comes running through. Austin? I think until he turns around. I walk up to him.  
"Ally where's Dani is she okay?"  
"Dani is fine I just hope you guys will be" he looks at me confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Riker sit down what I'm about to tell is going to be a surprise whether or not its good or bad Ill let you decide." He slowly sits down in the chair and looks up at me.  
"Ally your scaring me what's going on" I sit next to him and grab his hand and look in his eyes. I sigh.  
"Riker you are going to be a dad" he looks at me and his eyes go wide.  
"But how you and I never" I look at him with confusion. I swear he can be an idiot at times.  
"Not with me with Dani that's why she is in the hospital." When I look at him I swear he stops breathing.  
"Riker, Riker,Riker? Hello are you okay?"  
"I'm going to be a dad?" He whispers and I nod. He then looks at me and smiles.  
"I'm going to be a dad!" He yells excitedly but then his eyes go dark.  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
"She didn't know how you would react and she didn't want to lose you...now listen to me Riker I know you may be mad but you can't take this out on her...her intentions were good she didn't want to lose one of the most important people in her life." He nods.  
"I'm not mad I just wish she told me" I sigh.  
"Well to be honest she didn't tell anyone I just found out this morning." Riker looks at me and then laughs.  
"That's Dani for you...she knows how to keep secrets very well." I laugh and then the nurse interrupts us.  
"Are you here for Dani Smith?" We both stand and nod.  
"Follow me" she motions for us and we go. When we get there we see a crying dani holding a cute little baby. She looks up at me and smiles she then looks at Riker and her eyes go wide. Riker just smiles which makes Dani smile.  
"Riker would you like to meet your daughter?" She says and he nods. He then walks over and dani hands her to him. He smiles and I see a little tear fall from his eyes. I look at Dani and she smiles.  
"Thanks ally for everything"  
"No problem"  
"Ally I was wondering if you would like to be the god mother?" I start nodding my head frantically.  
"Ugh yes I would love to! What's her name?"  
"Yea what is it?" Riker asks. Dani just smiles and looks at Riker.  
"I wanted you to name her" she says and Riker smiles.  
"Emmaline Grace Lynch" Riker says and looks at Dani who is now crying.  
"That's beautiful Riker" she says and I say my goodbyes and leave. I go to call Austin but he doesn't answer prob having fun. I go to start walking back home when my phone rings I assume its Austin since I just called.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ally" the person sniffles.  
"Hey Sam what's wrong?"  
"Can you come over I really need someone to talk to."  
"Yea sure but can you pick me up I'm at the hospital."  
"Yea sure ill be right there" I hang up the phone. Sam sounded like she was crying I wonder what happened. Sam arrives about 5 mins later I get in the car.  
"Hey Sam"  
"Hey Ally" we drive in complete silence when we get there I see Elliot's car is not here. We walk in her house and sit on the couch.  
"Hey Sam where's Elliot?" Right then she starts bursting into tears. What just happened.  
"Hey hey hey Sam it's okay what's wrong?" She slowly stops crying now she is sniffling.  
"I think Elliot is..."  
"Elliot is what Sam?"  
"I think he is going to leave me" my eyes go wide. Why would she think that?  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because he spends all his time now with that Vanessa chic."  
"Hey that Vanessa chic is still my sister and yes I do agree her timing was horrible and yea He prob has been spending a lot of his time with her because of their kid but I know Elliot and he loves you and only you."  
"I don't think so anymore"  
"He does Sam and you know that"  
"No I actually don't! Ally he forgot our anniversary our freaking anniversary" I was shocked Elliot had never forgot anything especially something as important as that.  
"And you know how he spent our anniversary taking Vanessa out to the carnival and foursome ice cream with their kid. I mean get its his daughter and he should take care of her but why can't he take care of her here why does he always have to be with her can you tell me that Ally?" I look at her I open my mouth just to close it again. She had a point why couldn't he just take care of her at the house why was he always with Vanessa.  
"I'm so sorry Sam but he still loves you" she sighs  
"He maybe so but he loves her more...I'm sorry I just need to be alone right now ill drop you off thanks for listening." I nod and we go back other car. Again the drive was completely silent. She pulls up in front of my house and I see austin isn't home yet.  
"Thanks again Allyfor listening and sorry for kind of yelling at you"  
"It's okay and Sam don't worry everything will be fine." She sighs.  
"I hope Ally" and with that I get out and she drives off. I go inside the house and get in my pjs. I go and grab a book and sit on the couch and start falling asleep.  
2 hrs later.  
I wake up to two people laughing. I look at the clock and see its already 1am. I go to the window and see Austin and Lilly outside the house laughing. She has a stuffed panda in her hand and she gives it to him. They are saying something I can't quite make out but what I'm wondering is where is Shane? I see them hug goodbye and Austin turns to the door. I run to the couch and pretend I'm asleep. I hear the front door open and then close.  
"Ally?" I hear Austin call out my name. I then hear footsteps come towards me. I feel Austin standing above me.  
"Ally?" He says again this time whispering. I then hear him put something down and I feel his breath on my lips.  
"Als you awake?" He asks again. I don't move I feel his hand stroke my cheek.  
"You're so beautiful and I'm so glad your only mine I love you" I then feel his lips on mine. I couldn't help but kiss back which I don't think he was expecting because he froze up before melting into the kiss. He pulls away and I open my eyes.  
"It seems like I have awaken the princess with a true loves kiss" he says and I giggle before kissing him again. It turned into a pretty heated makeout really quickly. I then pulled away which earned a whine and pout from Austin.  
"Why did you pull away?" He asks. I just smile and gave him a peck.  
"Stop whining so how was it did you have fun with Lily and Shane?"  
"Yea I had fun but Shane couldn't come he had to work oh that reminds me" he says excitedly. He goes behind him and grab the panda that Lily was holding earlier.  
"Lily won this but wanted to give it to you since you couldn't come" that was really sweet of her.  
"That was sweet of her" he smiles and nods.  
"Yup but that's not all." I look at him confused while he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small box.  
"I got this for you we were passing this store while walking towards our cars and when I saw it I immediately thought about you" I smile.  
"Austin that's very sweet of you but you just got me something like last week." He laughs.  
"Ally I would buy you the world if I could and you know I would now just open it." I smile at him and take the box. I open it to see a beautiful necklace that says always and forever. I look back at Austin.  
"Thanks Austin its beautiful I want to do something for you but what?" Austin smirks.  
"I have an idea of how you can repay me" I look at him with my eyebrows raised. He just laughs and kisses me. I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck which is what I think he wanted. He then lifts me up and carries me to our room and well the rest is history.

**What did you think? **

**Poor Sam!**

**Oh I also want to know if you guys want me to tell you what happened on the hang out with Lilly?**

**Review!**

**Thanks love you guys!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys so here is another chapter explaining what happened on the date! I hope you like it but first the reviews! **

**Nerdychick316: glad you loved it here is the next one! **

**Ausllylover2345: aww thanks I love the name too might name my kid that who knows! And your wish is my command you will now get Austin's Pov during the date if you want to call it that! Love ya too!**

**Damonika2009: now you get to see if your nagging feeling is correct! **

**ChicagoHit: yea she is pretty cool you'll be seeing her soon for she will be the security guard for the wedding!**

**Thanks for all your reviews you guys are amazing!  
Now onto the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**  
Austin's Pov:  
I woke and see that Ally is still sleeping. I smile and kiss her forehead before getting out of bed. I went in the bathroom showered and got ready. I put on a red v-neck black skinny jeans and my chain. I checked to see Ally still asleep. Good ill think ill surprise her with breakfast in bed. I go to the kitchen and get all the ingredients for French toast and pancakes. While making the batter my phone beeped. Prob Jimmy. I walked over and it said I had a new text. I slide open my phone and open the message.  
From: Lilly  
To: Austin  
I had a lot of fun last night we should do it again but next time with Ally and Shane! ;)  
I look at the message and smiled. I did have fun last night well more fun then I thought I would but still had fun. I texted her back.  
From: Austin  
To: Lilly  
I had fun we should def do it again oh and Ally said thanks for the panda!  
I sent it and put my phone down and went back to cooking. I can't stop thinking about last night and what almost happened.  
Flashback:  
"Race ya!" She then takes off. She is still such a child that's what I like about her and still do-I mean. I got cut off from my thoughts by Lily yelling.  
"Come on Austin we don't got all day." I smiled maybe it won't be as bad as I thought.  
"I'm coming" I then started running. I guess she didn't think I was that fast so I caught up easily and beat her. When we finally get there we are both out of breath.  
"So not fair you were on the track team when we were younger" she said out of breath.  
"Well that's your fault for challenging me" I say while smirking at her. She just pushes me and it feels like when we were younger. We were up next and it was awesome. After that roller coaster we decided to walk around. We were passing by this game booth when the guy got our attention.  
"Hey you two doesn't the gentlemen want to win this panda for his girlfriend?" The guy asks. I look at him confused but then it hit me he thinks me and Lilly are together.  
"No no no no we are not together I have a Boyfriend and he has a girlfriend besides he is my cousin." Lilly said and I look at her like 'what' she just shakes her head.  
"But I would love to win it for my future cousin in law!" Lilly exclaims.  
"Well step right up and give it a shot" the guy says. Lilly steps up and I pay since it is going to be for Ally and she wins. He hands her the big panda and she turns to me.  
"For Ally from me he bfffl" she says. I laugh. We play a couple more games and rode some more rides. Then Lilly looks at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I'm hungry shall we eat and then ride the Ferris wheel then go home?" She asks. I look at her and nod. We walk over to this restaurant called clownin around and ate there. The waitress came and took our order and brought our food we were sitting there in silence til she broke it.  
"So you really love Ally don't you?" She asks while looking at me.  
"Yea I do I'm thinking about marrying her" I say. She looks at me with her eyebrows raised.  
"What do you mean thinking?" She asks. Now it's my turn to look confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well She loves you I can see that and you love her I know because every time we mention her name you either instantly smile or you get that twinkle in your eyes I know that because you used to look at me that way but if you know you love her don't think about marrying her just do it what's stopping you?" I look at her with shock and a bit of guilt. She is right but what is stopping me. Oh right the girl in front of me is kinda screwing things up for me. Now I feel even worse because its not her fault I never completely got over her.  
"I'm sorry" I say and she looks up from her food.  
"For what?" She asks.  
"Breaking your heart I didn't mean too but just to think if I didn't then you would have never met Shane"  
"It's okay Austin I'm over that I mean Shane is great he is amazing and I love him to death which makes me feel so guilty"  
"Why do you feel gulity?"  
"Because through the first half of our relationship all I could think about was you but then I finally stop thanks to Shane he helped me a lot but now here you are again and I can't stop thinking about you and I'm starting to feel gulity again." Now I feel really bad. I look down.  
"I'm sorry" I mumble while looking down at my food. I then feel her hand under my chin lifting my head up she is really close to my face right now.  
"It's okay but I have to see something I'm sorry" I look at her confused and then I see her starting to lean in. What! She is leaning in. I start leaning out and away from her okay I may have been thinking about her a lot and my feelings towards her but now seeing her trying to kiss me I'm completely disgusted the only person I want to see leaning towards me like that is Ally. Wait that's it this feelings never made any sense but now they do it was just weird seeing my first girlfriend again so my ,ind was trying to trick me into thinking I like her when I don't. I'm completely in love with Ally and that will never change and I want to show that to her.  
"Let's go home!" I say and she stops and looks at me with horror in her eyes.  
"I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to let's just forget about it!" She says really quickly.  
"It's okay you helped me realize something so thank you." I say and she smiles.  
"Good" she says. Wait what?  
"What do you mean good?" I ask.  
"I was testing you Austin to be honest I got over you a long time ago But I knew you were having thoughts about me and were trying to figure it out so I decided to help you" she says with a smile. Wait what? Man I'm saying that a lot.  
"Why?" I ask  
"Because Austin you need to learn to never doubt yourself you know you love Ally so me coming back should not change that."  
"Thanks Lil" I say she smiles.  
"No problem no lets go home."  
End of Flashback  
"Yea thanks Lil" I say while I finishing making the breakfast. I take it up stairs and place it on the nightstand and go to wake Ally.  
"Als wake up Als" I say she just stirs and ignores me so I kiss her. She wakes up And smiles at me. I go and grab the breakfast and out it in front of her. She raises her eyebrows.  
"What's this for?" She asks.  
"Just because I love you now eat and get dressed I'm taking you out today" I say.  
"Okay any specific way I should dress?" I smirk.  
"I'll pick it out" her eyes widen.  
"No you will not!" She yells  
"Oh come on Als please you can trust me"  
"Okay fine I'm going to shower." I smile and run to her closet I pick it this red and black dress and some fishnet leggings and some black heels with jewels around them. I lay it on the bed and go down stairs and wait.  
30 mins later  
I'm sittin on the couch waiting for ally to walk downstairs.  
"Austin I'm ready!" Ally says. I go over to her look her up and down and smirk.  
"What?" She asks.  
"Nothing I just did a really great job at picking out your outfit" I say while still smirking. She looks at me and blushes then pushes me alittle.  
"So where are we going?" She asks whole walking to the car. We both get in and she looks at me. I look at her and smile.  
"That my love is a surprise" I then started the car and drove off.

**Well I hope you guys like it! **

**I was just wondering since I'm kinda clueless on where I should have Austin take her so I was wondering what is your dream first date and maybe I'll pick one of your guys and give you credit it would be a really big help! **

**Review!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys so here is another chapter. Thanks to Ausllylover2345 for the date idea! I was really stuck thanks so much! Sad alert: there is only one more chapter! Happy alert: I'm doing one more sequel then its completely over! Next one will be filled of drama, tears, break ups, marriages and even a baby on the way! Can't wait to write it! Now onto the reviews! **

**Juliet: I'm glad! Thanks for reading!**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx: :D**

**Nerdychick316: lol I know my first date won't be for a while but I still have that dream first date but I just came up with it when I was like 13/14! I'm so glad you love the story! It's okay I'm sure you will help me with something but thanks for trying! **

**Ausllylover2345: thanks so much for the idea! I also love to dance and it kinda tied together with the outfit I picked. So thanks sooo much your freakin rock! Lol I'm glad she didn't screw anything up either but doesn't mean she won't later on Muahahahahaha lol jk she won't or will she...maybe who knows? oh yea I do!Lol that would be funny! What I used to do is those stores that have the beds made I would hide under the covers and when someone was near I would jump up and scare them it was so fun until you got caught lol! Love ya too!**

**Damonika2009: me too I was going to make it a whole drama thing but there is only one more chapter so I'm going to save that til next time! **

**Thanks for all your reviews you guys are amazing! Do you think we can make it to 100 reviews before the end? If so that would be awesome if not that's okay! I still love you guys. **

**Now onto the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**  
Ally's Pov:  
We were sitting there driving for what felt like forever but it was only 20 mins. When we finally stopped I look out the window to see we were at a club? I look at Austin and raise my eyebrows.  
"Why are we at a club?" I ask. He looks and shrugs.  
"I just wanted to have some fun and take you out dancing no biggie" he says and I smile. He gets out the car and runs to open my door. He helps me out and I thank him. He takes my hand and we walk to the club entrance. When we get there we are stopped by the bodyguard.  
"Do you have passes?" She asks. Austin just laughs.  
"No you were the one who told me about this place Jessi and told me to bring ally here so that's what I'm doing" he says while laughing.  
"Oh I'm sorry Austin I didn't even know it was you and Ally you look great!"  
"Thanks I picked out her outfit" Austin says before I could even talk. I just hit his arm and he yells ow.  
"I can talk for myself Austin, thanks Jessi so you bodyguard for this place too?"  
"Yup this is my job they are the ones who recommended me to bodyguard Austin on his tour" she says.  
"That's awesome I'm glad they did you are an amazing bodyguard"  
"Thanks!" She says while smiling then we hear someone cough behind us.  
"Can you guys move along some of us are trying to get in the club" the annoyed guy behind us says.  
"Can you shut up! You see I'm talking to my friends so you can stop being ride before I don't even let you in this club you got it now shut up before you get hurt." Jessi says and I turn to look at the guy who looks a little scared. I laugh.  
"Way to go Jess!" I say while Austin high fives her.  
"Thanks some people are just so annoying well go on and get in there and have some fun!"  
"We will" we shout while Austin takes my hand and leads me in the club. When we walk in there there is neon lights flashing everywhere loud music pounding throughout the whole club. I look towards Austin and he is smiling while looking around. Then his song illusion comes on and he pulls me to the dance floor. We start dancing randomly and crazily until Austin pulls me close to his body so I turn around and start dancing on him. We do this for a lot of songs until a slow song comes on. We are now slow dancing and I'm having the time of my life nothing can make this any better. Austin spins me and then pulls me close and whispers.  
"Wanna get out of here?" I look at him and he is smirking I nod and we race to the car. I stand corrected there was something that could make this date better and I can't wait!  
The Next Morning.  
Sam's Pov: (I know random)  
I woke up and just realized that tomorrow is my wedding and I'm excited I think. I don't know I'm just really nervous. I look next to me and see that Elliot isn't here. Where is he. I look at my phone to see if he texted me. I look at my recent messages and see Elliot's name. I click on it and read it. Oh yea he is with Vanessa again. He stayed over there because it was late and technically he isn't suppose to see me until the wedding. I get out of bed slowly just thinking about Elliot he has been spending a lot of time with Vanessa I mean I get they have a kid together but they don't need to spend every minute together. I grab my phone and call Ally. She picks up on the fifth ring whoops I must of woke her up.  
"Hello" she says and you can tell she was just sleeping. I look at the clock and see its already 12 Ally is normally awake by now. Weird.  
"Hey Ally it's Sam did I wake you up" I ask.  
"Hey Sam yea you did but its okay I just had a busy night last night" I smirk knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
"Was Austin involved in this busy night of yours?" I ask while holding back giggles. It was silent. Which made me burst into laughter.  
"Shut up...so what do you want?" She asks. I'm about to answer but I hear Austins voice.  
"Babe who is on the phone?" He asks.  
"It's Sam" ally replies  
"What does she want?" He says rudely might I add.  
"I don't know she hasn't told me yet!" Ally says and Austin groans. I just laugh.  
"Anyway I just wanted to know what are we doing today?"  
"For what?" She asks. Wow she forgot.  
"My bachorlette party?" I hear her mumble a small curse word.  
"Did Ally Dawson just curse?" She laughs.  
"Noooooo anyway It's a surprise me and trish will pick you up at six so be ready!" She says  
"Okay bye Ally"  
"Bye Sam" I hang up but not before hearing Austin say finally. That boy! I go downstairs and then hear my doorbell ring. Who is that? I go and answer it and see Elliot?  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here and I missed you" I smile but then frown.  
"You're not suppose to see me" he smirks.  
"Nope I'm not suppose to see you on the wedding day I searched it" he says. I smile.  
"What about Vanessa?"  
"What about her?" He asks confused.  
"I thought you were staying with her?"  
" now why would I stay with her when I could be with my fiancé?" He asks while wrapping his arms around my waist.  
" that's a good question" I say before he kisses me. We pull apart.  
"So what are you doing for your party?" He asks.  
"I don't know Ally says its a surprise but I know that means she doesn't know yet"  
"How do you?"  
"Because I called her this morning and she was still asleep and it was 12."  
"That's not like Ally what was she doing?" I look at him and start laughing. He looks confused but then smirks.  
"You know that sounds like fun now that I think about it" he says while still smirking. He leans in for a kiss.  
"Nope I don't want to be tired on my wedding day." I say while walking away. I look back and see his mouth dropped open.  
"Your going to pay for that Mrs. Montgomery" he says and I just laugh and continue to walk away that is until I feel someone pick me up. I then scream.  
"Put me down Ell!" He laughs.  
"Not happening" he then runs upstairs while carrying me and lays me down on the bed and starts tickling me. I start to laugh uncontrollably while he is tickling me.  
"Ell *laugh* please *laugh* stop" I say but he just tickles me more until I snort. Which makes him stop and I cover my mouth. He laughs.  
"What was that Sam?" I start to turn red.  
"One of my deepest darkest embarrassing secrets." I say embarrassed. He just smiles and kisses me.  
"Well I think it's absolutely adorable" he says before kissing me again. I just smile into the kiss.  
6:00pm  
Me and Elliot were just watching tv when I heard a knock at the door. I answer it to see Dez, trish, Austin, and ally. They walk in.  
"So you ready Sam?" Ally asks. I nod. Then Trish smiles.  
"Yea lets go those male strippers aren't going to be there all night!" Trish says.  
"WHAT!" All the guys yell. All the girls burst out laughing.  
"She is just kidding you guys look like you were about to kill someone!" Ally says while laughing. We all say bye I go and kiss Elliot while Trish went to Dezand Ally went to Austin. Me and Trish pull back but see Austin and Ally making out! Wow those two I swear!  
"Ally" no response  
"Ally" I try again still nothing.  
"ALLY!" I yell at the top of my lungs. She jumps and pulls away. She looks at me.  
"Sorry we got carried away." She says while blushing. I just shake my head and we walk out. We go out to the car and we buckle in when I realized I forgot my phone.  
"Hey you guys ill be right back I forgot my phone" I tell the they nod and I go back to the house. I walk in and hear the boys talking I decided tone quiet and listen in.  
"You guys I don't know what to do!" That sounded like el.  
"Dude you have to tell her!" Dez yells.  
"But-"  
"No dude Dez is right if you truly love Sam you need to tell her yea it may crush her but you still need to tell her" Austin says. What did he do?  
"But I would tell her after the wedding" Dez says. I hear Elliot sigh.  
"But how am I going to tell her I kissed Vanessa" Elliot says. I gasped and ran. I can't believe it he kissed her! My vision is now blurry with tears. I ran past ally's car even though they are calling my name I keep running. I just can't believe it I just can't. I thought he loved me but he kissed her! His ex girlfriend. I don't know what to do. I run until I can't feel my feet anymore and just collapse crying.  
Austin's Pov:  
After Elliot confessed I heard a small gasp. I turn around and see Ally standing there.  
"Hey Als what are you doing here?"  
"Oh Sam just forgot her phone and I needed to talk to you real quick so I told her I would get it so can I talk to you in private?" She sayS.  
"Yea of course Als" I walk outside with Ally and she turns and looks at me with anger. Crap! What did I do?  
"I don't know you tell me"  
"Did I say that out loud?" She nods.  
"Oh well I didn't do anything!" I say. She still looks mad.  
"Then why the heck did Sam just run out of the house crying?" She asks. So she was the gasp I heard then that means...  
"She heard" I whisper. She looks at me weird. I just shake my head.  
"Do you know where she ran?" Ally shakes her head and points.  
"She ran that way but I don't know where to" she says while shrugging.  
"Thanks Als" I then take off running.  
"Where are you going?" She yells.  
"I'll be right back" I yell back and keep running. It felt like I ran about 3 blocks until I finally come to a stop. I look around til I see a girl crying under a tree. That has to be Sam.i walk over to her.  
"Hey you okay?" I say while sitting next to her. She looks at me and shakes her head.  
"No Austin i thought he loved me" she says.  
"Hey. He does love you"  
"Then why did he kiss her?"  
"I honestly don't know he hasn't told me yet." I say. It's silent for a minute.  
"Hey did I ever tell you how I met Elliot" I ask. She looks at me and shakes her head.  
"No how?" I smile at the memory.  
"Well I was suppose to go on a date with Ally but she claimed to be sick right so I went be the nice guy I am I went to go take care of her but when I knocked on the door Elliot answered. I was beyond pissed to see a guy answer Ally's door when she cancelled on our date." I say and look at Sam. She looks at me.  
"Well what did you do?"  
"I asked him what he was doing there and he told me he was visiting his girlfriend which got me even more pissed off I was ready to rip his head off then Ally told me what was going on and then I slowly calmed down I apologized and he became my friend." I say she looked confused of what my point is. I sigh.  
"My point is that I jumped to conclusions and almost ruined something that was very important to me so don't jump to conclusions Sam let him explain before you make a decision you regret okay?" I ask while looking at her. She looks at me and smiles.  
"Thanks Austin ill let him explain." She said while hugging me. I hug back and smile.  
"Your welcome Sam now lets go so you can have your last night as a no married person" she nods and gets up.  
"Speaking of marriage when are you going to ask Ally?" She asks. I look at her surprised.  
"Where did that come from?" I ask her. She just shrugs.  
"I just when I look at you and Ally I see the perfect couple you guys love each other so much and will do anything for each other you guys are just what everyone wants to be and honestly I'm jealous" she says that completely shocks me.  
"Oh I don't know what to say"  
"Wow that's a first no seriously when you going to ask her?"  
"Soon I promise real soon" she nods and then we walk back to the house and my mind drifts to what it would be like to be married to the girl of my dreams.

**Well I hope you guys like it! **

**I was just wondering for the next chapter is Sam and Elliot's wedding do you want me to post links of like the venue, dress, her hair, her makeup, elliots tux, and the ring or no? Also the bridesmaids dresses and hair and make up. Review and let me know! **

**Review. Lets try to get to 100! I know that's over 20 reviews but I believe in you guys! But don't stress if we don't next chapter will be posted by this weekend I hope it all depends on school! Love you guys!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey you guys so here is the last chapter! There will be a third series I'm working on it now! Here is all the links to see visuals like you guys asked.**

**The venue: sam_elliots_wedding/set?id=96403812**

**Sam: sams_wedding_dress/set?id=96403863**

**Elliot and the guys: groom_elliot_best_man_austin/set?id=96404012**

**Bridesmaids: maid_honor_ally_bridesmaids/set?id=96403922**

**Flower girl: flower_girl_christine_moon/set?id=96404064**

**Now onto the story! I hope you like it! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

The Wedding Day:  
Sam's Pov:  
Today is the day of my wedding and let me tell you I'm freaking out. Wanna know why. Well two of my bridesmaids cancelled on me because they got the flu and I was forced to ask Vanessa to be in my wedding. I mean seriously not that I don't like her it's just she wasn't at the rehearsals so she doesn't know what's happening. Also my dress is missing. It's just not a good day oh you know the best part the groom is nowhere to be found. Right now I'm in the room with the girls getting ready and I think Ally has noticed.  
"Hey hey hey don't worry Sam the boys will find him and Damonika will find your dress everything will be fine besides Damonika won't let anything go wrong" Ally said.  
"But things have already went wrong maybe this is a sign that I'm not supposed to get married!" Ally shakes her head  
"Are you kidding me there isn't a couple out there more perfect then you and Elliot you guys are meant to be."  
"That's where your wrong there is a couple out there."  
"Oh really who?"  
"You and Austin!"  
"And that's where your wrong!" I look at her confused.  
"What do you mean? You and Austin are perfect for each other you beat me and Elliot by far" I exclaim. She just shakes her head.  
"Yea but Austin doesn't love me as much as Elliot loves you" she says with a sigh.  
"What! Austin loves you to death what makes you say that?" She laughs.  
"If you haven't noticed your getting married Elliot proposed to you Austin hasn't done that and we have been together longer then you two have" she says. I see Austin come in the room but he doesn't make noise and Ally doesnt notice him. he is about to talk but I cut him off.  
"Do you want to marry Austin?" I ask her looking at Austin who closes his mouth seeming interested in our convo. She sighs and looks at me.  
"More than anything" she says and I look at Austin who smiles widely. I grab her hand.  
"It will happen just give it some time trust me" I say while Austin pretends he just walked in.  
"What will happen?" He asks and Ally jumps. She asks him how long he's been standing there. He tells her he just came in and that she looks beautiful which she blushes and tells him he looks handsome. I just awe in response and he turns to me.  
"I'm sure you would look beautiful too if you were ready" he says and I laugh. I then ask him what he is doing here. He tells me that they found Elliot he was just walking on the beach thinking. He is probably just as nervous as me. I smile at them right when Dani walks in.  
"I found your dress!" She yells and I jump up and hug her.  
"Omg thank you so much I never thought I would be able to get married!" I say and she laughs and says no problem. She then shoos Austin out of the room and tells me to sit so she can do my hair and makeup. Trish would normally do it but she is to busy working on the bridesmaids. In the middle of my makeup Jessi walks in.  
"Okay Ms. Montgomery all your guest have arrived we can start as soon as you give the signal." She tells me and I smile and thanks her.  
"Where is Damonika?" Right when I asked she comes running in.  
"Okay Sam I double no triple checked everything we are all ready for you" I thank her and look at Dani.  
"All done now lets get you in that dress and get this wedding started!" She says and I nod.  
20 mins later  
I'm now standing in the room waiting for my turn to go. My dad couldn't make it so Mr. Dawson is walking me down the aisle. Now don't get me wrong I'm sad my dad can't make it but hey Mr. Dawson is awesome. Finally Ally is the last to go out that means its now my turn. I look at Mr. Dawson who gives me a smile and a hug. I'm ready the music plays. The doors open and now I'm filled with nerves. Mr. Dawson takes my arm in his and we start walking down. I'm shaking a lot and I feel like I'm about to fall. I look around and see everyone smiling and at awe. I look at all my friends they are all smiling and then I look at all the bridesmaids and groomsmen they are all shocked. My eyes then move to him he is dressed just like the others but he looks 10x better. He smiles which makes me smile. We have finally reached then end and Elliot takes my hand. He then whispers in my ear.  
"You look absolutely beautiful" I start blushing and giggling. Which makes him smile wider. We now are standing and facing each other and the priest begins to talk.  
"Elliot repeat after me"  
"In the presence of our family members and beloved friends, I, Elliot Christian take you, Samantha Montgomery to be my wife. From today onwards, my life, my every heartbeat will be yours. You will keep the same right about my life as I do. You will be a part of me as my flesh and I shall never leave you apart. I will be truthful to you and will always respect you. I promise before God to keep these vows till my last breath" the priest says and Elliot repeats. He then says the same to me and I repeat. He the looks at Elliot.  
"Do you take Sam to be your wife?"  
"I do" I look up at Elliot to see he is not looking at me. i follow his gaze to see he's looking at VANESSA?! Why he should be looking at me. I'm the one he is marrying not her unless he is looking at her because he wants to marry her and not me. I can't believe I was so stupid. I-I-I-I-I-  
"Do you take Elliot to be your husband?" The priest says taking me out of my thoughts. I look all around at everybody and then my eyes lock with Vanessa and she has a look of guilt. I turn and look at Elliot who looks nervous then at the priest who is waiting for my answer. I look at Elliot once again and shake my head.  
"No" I say  
"WHAT!" Everyone yells.  
"I'm sorry I can't do this bye Elliot" and I took off running.  
Elliot's Pov:  
"I'm sorry I can't do this bye Elliot" and She took off running. I was shocked. Why? Was the only question going through my mind. I had to find out so I murmured a sorry and ran after her. I ran out the church and stopped. I don't know where she went. I look around and saw something black and white next to the fountain. I walk towards it where I heard weeping. I finally got close to see Sam crying on the fountain. I sit next to her and she looks up. Her makeup is ruined but I couldn't care less she was still beautiful to me. I wiped her tears and brought her into a hug.  
"Why?" I whispered into her ear. She pulls back and looks at me. Tears are running down her face I wipe them with my thumb and wait for her answer.  
" I just couldn't force you to marry me when I know you don't want to" she says quietly.  
"What do you mean force me?"  
"I know you don't want to marry me" I looked at her shocked.  
"Who on earth told you that?"  
"No one told me I just know"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"You, I know that you want to marry Vanessa I mean she is the mother of your child." I look at her with guilt I know I have been spending alot of time with Vanessa and the baby but doesn't mean I want to marry her.  
"Sam I don't want to marry Vanessa I want to marry you the love of my life" she looks up at me.  
"But she is pretty smart and the mother of your child I'm just me"  
" you're right she is all those things but you are all those and more Sam, I love you more than anything in the world I would give up everything for you. Yes Vanessa is the mother of my child but that's it there is nothing more than that but you you will be the mother of my children and my wife but that's only if you want. Of course we will have ups and downs but that's life and we will get through it together what do you say? Sam will you marry me?" I say while looking straight in her eyes so she knows I mean every word. She starts to tear up and I wipe away her tears and she finally answers.  
"Yes I will marry you and I promise I won't run this time." I smile and kiss her.  
"I love you" I say to her.  
"I love you too but one thing is still bothering me" she says and I look t her confused.  
"What is it?"  
"If you don't love her why did you kiss her?" I tensed up but then relaxed.  
"I kissed her because I was helping her rehearse for a movie audition which she tried out for and she made it it was a two second long kiss but I didn't know how to tell you because I still felt like a betrayed you and I know you don't like Vanessa very much."  
"Is that why she looks guilty every time I look at her?"  
"Maybe. But she is probably feeling gulity because the movie is filming for 4 years in Australia don't ask me why but she asked if she could leave my daughter with us of course I said yes but told her I would have to talk to you about it and she probably feels guilty that she is leaving a kid with you and it's not yours."  
"Oh well I'm okay with it but next time tell me right away don't let me find out by listening into your convo" she says.  
"Okay I'm sorry now lets go get married" I say and she smiles and nods. The wedding went great after that and Vanessa and Sam are cool now. We are now at the reception listening to speeches. They finally finished after Dez's weird one and everyone is dancing except Austin he is pacing in the back of the room he looks nervous. I go over to him and look at him.  
"Hey Austin are you okay?"  
"No I'm really nervous"  
"Why?"  
"Well I'm going to propose to Ally today but I don't know how" I just shake my head.  
"Dude your Austin Moon do what you always do"  
Austin's Pov:  
I look at him confused and he just shakes his head again.  
"Sing! Dude serenade her!"  
"Oh I knew that! But what song and when."  
"How about that song you showed me and Dez last night at the party I mean its perfect!"  
"Okay when?" He smirks and grabs my wrist.  
"Now!" He then runs to the stage and grabs the mic.  
"Hey everyone I want to thank you all for coming but now you guys are in for a special treat my best man Austin Moon is going to sing a song he wrote! Come on Austin!"  
I slowly walk on stage. When I reach the mic I look around and make eye contact with the one person who can make me nervous...miss Ally Dawson. I clear my throat.  
"Hello everyone I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing a very special song to a very special girl but first congratulations Sam and Elliot you guys are perfect for each other, now this one is for you Ally." The music starts and I'm getting nervous until I look at Ally and it feels like we are the only two here.  
**_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.  
Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.  
If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.  
Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
[x2:]  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.  
Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**  
I walk up to Ally and grab her hands and sing the last part over again. I then get down on one knee and look at her she is tearing up.  
"So Miss Ally Dawson will you marry me?"

**To be continued...**

**So what do you think? **

**Review! **

**The third series will be up by this weekend I hope! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	21. Vote!

**Hey everyone here are the summaries of three stories I'm thinking about writing so I want you guys to vote on which one you would be interested in reading and let me know I'll give you til Sunday and the one with the most votes I'll write and let you guys know when I posted the first chapter thanks! **

Bad Boy vs Bad Girl  
Austin the bad boy of Marino high and Ally the bad girl of Marino high have this bet they made when they were in 8th grade. Who would fall for who first. They flirt they tease but when they actually go on a date and start to figure out the real Austin and Ally what will happen?

The Best Mistake of my life.  
What happens when Austin and Ally's 3 year anniversary has a little change in plans and they ended up making a mistake that gets Ally pregnant. Follow them in their nine month journey to the best mistake of their life.

Our Twisted Love  
What happens when Jake likes Sophia whos w/ Jonah who likes Ariel who is dating Dez but likes Zach who likes Kayla who likes Jake but is dating Austin who likes Ally who has a crush on Zach? Find out in Our Twisted Love.


End file.
